


Fix you

by Kimchigurlie27, Zemiki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue butterfly, F/M, How Do I Tag, Sad, adult aliza, aliza is a tiny child, axetale inspired, bad things happen, feels trip, frisk is a strong women for her daughter, it gets sadder, reverse situation and world of axetale, sans and frisk have a daughter, teen aliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchigurlie27/pseuds/Kimchigurlie27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zemiki/pseuds/Zemiki
Summary: Sans and Frisk have a daughter, after one sad night their world is changed and Frisk is left to raise Aliza alone.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a feels trip. Zemiki.tumblr.com and kimchigurlie27.tumblr.com collaborative story. (Kimchigirlie's idea mostly and Zem helping a bit)  
> We plan to bring out more!  
> This is an @axetale inspired fanfiction! The story is a spin-off and reversed position. Axetale is owned by @thebananafrappe and @azulandrojo .  
> Ideas for different happenings inspired by @mercy-monster‘s comics and headcannons ♥ (Go read the comic, it’s amazing!!!)  
>   
>   
>  **Edit >> HELLO READERS. PLEASE GO TO LAST CHAPTER FOR INFO ON THIS AU - ZEMIKI**

“Twinkle twinkle little star…”

Besides the lullaby that was playing on a soft volume within the car, it was dead silent. Which was to the relief of both (exhausted) parents. Not one of them dared to make a peep. The reason for the spontaneous night cruise to the outskirts of the city was riding within the backseat. Tightly secured and nestled within a cocoon of soft blankets in a car seat. A very healthy, one month old, baby girl named Aliza Serif.

Frisk had loosened her grip on the steering wheel, surprised that she had a death iron grip on it. Slowly easing her fingers to drum lightly on the steering wheel to stretch them out. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw blue and white shift towards her. Frisk peeled her attention off the road to the passenger seated besides her. The sight of Sans made her heart flutter and she felt comforted by his presence. He was fighting to stay awake judging by his expression. His eyelids were drooping and his posture was increasingly shifting to the side.

He had jerked back upright after catching himself falling asleep. Frisk turned her attention back onto the road momentarily but glanced back at Sans. Now he was focusing on her with a sheepish grin. The shadows under his sockets were darker than normal, she noted. He looked rough and Frisk couldn’t help but feel adoration in that moment for him. Returning his smile with one hers. Her attention slipped back to the road before slipping a hand off the steering wheel. After turning around to head back towards the city, to their home. Reaching over the cupholder and was met halfway with Sans’ hand meeting hers.

Feeling his warm phalanges molding into her fingers as they interlocked. Electric shocks of contact sending happy feelings throughout her body. The sensation of the metal wedding band on his finger registered within her mind. It felt good to feel it on him. The lullaby was about to end and to her surprise, she saw Sans shift towards the entertainment center. And with his free hand, pressed for the cd to repeat the track. It was silent within the car for a moment before the song started up again.

“Twinkle twinkle little star…”

She heard him lightly begin to hum to the lullaby. Turning her head to face Sans once more. In return, he had faced her as well, continuing to hum. Was he trying to stay awake? Frisk watched as Sans pulled her hand towards his mouth. And without missing a beat, he was kissing her knuckles in time to the song. Slowly moving up to the joints within her hands in rows. He must’ve noticed how strained they felt. Her heart fluttered again and felt her cheeks warm up by the gesture.

However Frisk turned her attention back once more unto the road. Seeing that they were entering back into the city. The traffic light before them was changing from green to yellow. Which she began to ease off the gas and onto the brakes. There was hardly anybody on the road with it being close to 2am. However the car came to a complete stop and she turned her attention onto her exhausted husband. Then easing her attention to behind them. The black car seat still tightly secured with their daughter presumingly sleeping. Considering that she had been up for all hours of the night, crying and wailing.

The hours at home proved fruitless as they took turns holding and attempting to calm Aliza down to no avail. Only for Frisk to suggest taking a car ride and luckily already being stocked with the cd of lullabies within the car. And fortunately for both her and Sans, Aliza seemed soothed by the motions of the automobile.

“…Up above the world so high…”

The bright neon green flooded the car and brought Frisk back to attention as she started to move again. Gently easing her hand out of Sans’ grasp to retain control of the car. Slowly gaining speed to move through the intersection.

“F-FRISK!!” Sans’ deep baritone voice calling out her name in alarm caught her attention. 

Snapping her attention to Sans who seemed to be looking out towards his window. Looking beyond his head, she saw it, the car that was whizzing towards them. Both headlights were out and alarmingly had failed to notice the red light.

And it was far too late to avoid the oncoming car.

Within an eyeblink Frisk felt the impact of the accident. Causing her to whip her head violently to the left, making contact with the window. Her vision gave out in that moment. But she heard the horrifying noises of metal twisting and glass shattering. The sounds of the airbags going off and inflating. The g-force of the impact was tossing her around within her seat as if she was doll. But she heard Aliza’s high pitched screaming from the back seat. But the worst sound that she heard throughout the entire ordeal, was from the passenger seat. The nerve-wrecking sounds of bones crunching and the sudden cut off of his scream.

Frisk jolted upright within her bed with her heart racing violently. Cold sweat was drenching her entire body. The sounds of the accident ringing within her head as she immediately began to pat her collarbone in a panic. Scrambling to find the thin gold metallic chain that had became tangled within her sleep. Her fingers brushed against the necklace and soon became reunited with the small golden wedding band. In a fluid motion Frisk had gripped onto the ring and pressed it tightly against her chest. Her mind was racing as she tried to steady her breathing. Forcing her eyes to open and to find herself within the bedroom. Nervously cradling the ring within her fingers as she panted. Slowly moving her to the right of the king-sized bed to find it empty. Gripping the ring tighter unconsciously as her eyes focused on the unused pillow besides her’s. With her free trembling hand she outstretched her hand towards it. Her throat felt tight along with her ribcage. Making contact with the light-blue pillow case and letting out a strangled cry of despair. 

Finally letting go of the ring with her heart pounding as she shifted her body towards Sans’ pillow. Getting onto her knees with the sheets tangled within them. She couldn’t resist it, not tonight, not now. Her hands snatched up his pillow and pulled it close to her body. Desperate to feel close to him. Sinking her head down to mesh her face within the fabric. Taking in deep inhales of the pillow. Frisk could smell the faint traces of him still lingering within. The sickly sweet tomato paste registered within her mind first. Her late husband’s endearing obsession with ketchup. Sometimes she wished that he had never grown to love such a common condiment. Because it hurt too much to see it and be reminded of him constantly in a way. But at the same time, it made her smile to be reminded of good memories of him. The wispy scent of his sweat mingled with the ketchup made her choke up within the pillow. This was a rare thing that she allowed herself to do. Touch his belongs and smell the lingering presence within their house that they had bought together. Just for the fear that her touches would…his smells would fade away. 

But this recurring nightmare was too intense tonight. Her dreams usually gave her the ironic sense of mercy of allowing to wake up before the crash. Before everything that she had envisioned in her life shattered into shards. And Frisk was about to lose her composure within the sanctuary of their bedroom, after being reminded of that fact. Except that she heard laughing which caused her to snap her head up from the pillow. Turning around to face the nightstand on her side of the bed. Another set of laughter emitting from the white walkie-talkie that was positioned onto it. The sweet angelic sounds of Aliza’s joyous infectious giggle filled the parent’s bedroom. Frisk slowly set Sans’ pillow back onto the bed and tried to regain her composure. The red neon numbers from the clock informed her that it was a little after 4:00 a.m. It was too early for Aliza to be awake which made the Mother incredibly concerned. 

So Frisk pushed herself off the bed as she straightened out her purple sleeping gown. Moving to grab her white plush robe and to slip it on as she left the bedroom. Moving down the dark hallway and realizing that Aliza was really awake. Her tiny footsteps racing around her room and the laughing becoming increasingly louder. The Mother passed by two rooms and the bathroom before pausing outside of Aliza’s room momentarily. Her hand quickly grabbed onto the silver doorknob and twisting it open. Only to see Aliza frozen in place in response to the sudden barge in. The five-year old kid was in the middle of the bedroom in her matching set of yellow pajamas with tiny hearts motifs printed on them. Her medium brown locks disheveled and her mouth shaped into an ‘o’ shape. Aliza was beginning to lose her baby teeth as evidenced by the missing front teeth. (She was definitely excited for the visit by the tooth fairy that night.) 

However what had really caught Frisk’s attention was the reason for Aliza’s unusual behavior. A brightly glowing butterfly that had settled onto Aliza’s outstretched hand. The shade of bright blue that pulsed with intensity that sent a shiver down Frisk’s spine. The soft shade of blue that glowed on Aliza’s face as she seemingly struggled on how to explain herself. But all that Frisk could do was stare at the seemingly innocent butterfly. 

“Momma.” Aliza’s voice cut the silence within the room.  
Frisk couldn’t peel her eyes off the butterfly as she watched it flutter it’s wings, seemingly comfortable on her child’s hand. “Yes, honey?” She responded softly, finding the courage to finally move towards the child. 

“I made a frend.” She declared as she lifted the specimen up for Frisk to inspect. 

Frisk knelt down to Aliza’s level and gently took ahold of her hand to hold steady. The butterfly fluttered it’s wings again and moved towards Frisk. “Did you? What is it’s name?” She asked softly, raising her other hand to gently stroke the disheveled locks. 

“Cobalt, Momma. His name is Cobalt. Like the crayon!” She explained excitedly and giggled, looking to her Mother for her reaction.

“Cobalt?” She responded, feeling her throat tighten slightly. Turning her attention to Aliza to brush some hair behind her ear. “I like that name, it’s very pretty!”, she smiled.

“Pretty!” Aliza snapped, “No momma! It’s cool!” she smiled wide, like how Sans would after telling a joke.

Frisk took a moment to register the smile and the words coming from her small daughter’s mouth, and then smiled herself. “Yes, it is cool.” her heart ached, her little girl acted so much like her father at times, without even knowing him.

The butterfly flapped its wings and took off from Aliza’s tiny finger. It flew around for a bit before resting on the star shaped pillow that Frisk had sewn for Aliza, from one of Sans’ old hoodies. For a moment Frisk stared at the butterfly, and it registered inside her head. The butterfly was the same blue color as Sans’ magic, and was drawn to Aliza. ‘Could this be Sans?’, Frisk thought to herself. She walked over to the butterfly and sat down on the bed beside the pillow.

It took a moment for Frisk to say anything, gazing at the little butterfly, slowly flapping its wings and staring back at her. “Sans?”, she whispered.

The butterfly excitedly flapped its little wings and walked around the pillow for a moment before bouncing to fly up and land on Frisk’s head.

“Momma, momma! Cobalt loves you!” Aliza squeaked and jumped around the room in joy.

Tears formed in Frisk’s eye and she smiled at Aliza, with a pain in her heart. It would have been silent in that moment if not been for her daughter chirping in excitement and dancing. After a moment of watching Aliza’s excitement, the butterfly looked tired, and fluttered over to her.

Aliza stopped dancing and held out her tiny hand. “Is it bedtime for Cobalt? That ok! ‘Liza understand” she held the little butterfly close to her body as it waved its little hands in a gesture to say “goodbye” and slowly dissipated.

“Where did he go?” Frisk stood up slowly, thinking that the butterfly had gone, just like Sans had. The room was spinning a bit, she was beginning to panic, but Frisk tried her hardest to keep her composure in front of her daughter. “D-….Is he…” she was choking out the words, but the look on her daughter’s face turned from happy to confused. “Ah!” She stood up straight and got serious, ‘determination’, Frisk thought, you can handle this. “Is he coming back?”

Aliza stood confused for a bit before giggling, “Yes, silly. He went bedtime. He come back later!” She jumped and began to run out of the room.

The room stopped spinning, “The butterfly comes back”, was all Frisk could think of before realizing that her daughter was now set loose upon the house. “Oh, no.” She snapped back to reality and ran out of the room after her tiny energetic child. She was nothing like her father, yet everything like him in other ways, just not the energy part. That part she got from her mom.

Aliza ran around the living room first, and then darted into the kitchen upon seeing her mother coming out of the dark hallway. Her little eyes lit up blue, like her father’s when his magic was in use. They often changed from pink to blue in such a quick moment, and it caught the attention of many people upon meeting her. “Momma catch me!” she ran under the table and giggled.

Frisk gave a small hum as if in deep concentration as she turned the corner into the kitchen. Pausing within the door frame momentarily to give an exaggerated sigh before placing her hands onto her waist. “Now, where could little miss Punnybuns be at?”


	2. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of a little girl, and the chat of a lonely, sad couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a feels trip. http://zemiki.tumblr.com and http://kimchigurlie27.tumblr.com collaborative story.
> 
> This is an http://axetale.tumblr.com inspired fanfiction! The story is a spin-off and reversed position.  
> Axetale is owned by http://thebananafrappe.tumblr.com and http://azulandrojo.tumblr.com . ♥
> 
> Ideas for different happenings inspired by http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com‘s comics and headcannons ♥

Much to Aliza’s joy the next hour was spent playing hide and seek with Momma. As far as she could tell, Momma was never going to be able to beat her at this game. Her beautiful Momma always struggled to find her and all her secret hiding spots. Maybe one day, she’d let her in on her secrets. Maybe. Plus, she just didn’t have the heart to tell Momma just how easy her hiding spots were. After the last round of the game, she was treated to a warm glass of milk. And even got to choose another book for a second story time! Aliza was somewhat unsure what was the special occasion, but she wasn’t going to push her luck. So, she laid within her bed as she listened to the dramatic reading by Frisk. Cuddling her special pillow, a present from Pappa Snas, so she was told. The blue star-shaped pillow that matched so many other space-related decorations within her room. Momma had told her so many times how much Pappa loved space. He loved space so much that he even found real stars and placed them onto the ceiling for her. They were wishing stars and Aliza always made sure to put them to good use. 

Even now as the story neared to the end, Aliza was looking up at the glowing stars on her ceiling. They were glowing bright within the dark bedroom. It was a very comforting sight to behold along with the soothing voice of her Momma. Her one and only Momma, that she loved with all her heart and soul. Aliza had focused so much on the (plastic) glowing stars that she didn’t even realize that she fell asleep. Much to Frisk’s relief as she closed the worn-out book, ‘Peek-A-Boo With Fluffy Bunny’, it was a huge hit with her Punnybun. A hand-me down from her Uncle Papyrus, who unselfishly gave the sentimental item to Aliza. And now Frisk was sitting on the edge of her daughter’s bed with the book on her lap. Reaching out to gently caress her soft cheek with the back of her hand. Repeating the motion a few times before pulling her hand away, with a soft sigh. A finger gently brushed some loose strands of hair away from Aliza’s face. 

Frisk was about to push herself off the bed, however, became mesmerized by the faded cover of the book on her lap. The book was well worn out from usage. Frisk slowly ran her fingers across the hardcover feeling the rough surface. Sans used this book countless amounts of times to read to his Brother. His hands had held onto this very item at some point. But he had never gotten the chance to hold onto the book and read to Aliza. And that knowledge made Frisk’s throat feel tight again. A tear hit the cover the book and Frisk immediately rushed to wipe it off with the sleeve of her robe. Feeling a slight panic rise within her as she pulled the book close to her chest and holding it tightly against her. She didn’t want to ruin it, not with her stupid tears. It was already delicate enough as it was. Her chest gave a shaky deep heave as she tried to keep her composure. She missed him so much. She wanted him back, no, she needed him back. It made her think of how excited he was when Aliza was first born. She sat on the bed and thought back to that moment, right after Aliza came into their life. 

~~~Flashback~~~

The day was so warm, and the sun was out with only a few scattered clouds in the sky. In that small hospital room, surrounded by their friends and family. The soft morning light from the window shone in and created a serene atmosphere. The window was open, and the wind blew the white curtains ever so softly. Frisk breathed in the refreshing morning summer air, she had been awake all night because of their newborn deciding that 1am was the time to make an appearance. Though Sans always wore his hoodie, he was ready in an instant that night, and no one bothered to question what he was wearing for this occasion, being up with Frisk since she started to feel the labour pains. He was clearly tired, but also so very excited and overjoyed. Like a tiny child who had just received what they wanted for their birthday.

Sans reached a finger to rub Aliza’s tiny nose, with the biggest grin on his face. “She’s so tiny”, he remarked, continuing to poke her nose gently.

Frisk laid in the bed beside him, smiling, but exhausted. “I got a name for her, if you want to hear it” She brushed Sans’ arm. “I wanted to name her, Aliza.”

Sans closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them halfway. “I love it.”

Just as he was saying that Aliza opened her little eyes and squirmed in her Daddy’s arms. Her little face lit up when Sans poked her nose again. Sans looked at his daughter’s eyes closely and gave out his signature ‘heh’. Brushing the hair from her face, he kissed her forehead best he could. “Stars in her eyes.” He looked back at Frisk for a moment, who was smiling and then back at Aliza. “Daddy’s little star.”

There was a small gurgle from the newborn as she fussed within Sans’ arms. “I think she approves of that.” Frisk mused, watching the interaction between the two. 

“ALIZA IS CERTAINLY A VERY FITTING NAME FOR SOMEONE INHERITING THE COOL GENES THAT CLEARLY RUNS THROUGHOUT THE FAMILY." There was the undeniable tone of a overly excited proud (new) Uncle. 

“I INEXPLICABLY BELIEVE THAT SHE WILL DEFINITELY BE A CHALLENGE. AS SHE MIGHT EVEN SURPASS ME IN THE ALREADY HIGH-RANKING LEVEL OF COOL THAT I POSSESS. ALIZA WILL DEFINITELY KEEP ME ON MY TOES FOR MANY YEARS TO COME. HOWEVER, I HOPE SHE WILL NOT TAKE GREAT OFFENSE IF SHE STILL RANKS BELOW ME, BY A NEEDLE-POINT MARGIN. LUCKILY, I CAN PERHAPS, MAKE AN SINGLE EXCEPTION JUST ONCE, FOR MY DEAREST NIECE.”

Papyrus was sitting upright in the chair besides Sans, his total attention focused on Aliza. His eyes were quite expressive as they seemingly looked as if they were shining. The (retired) battle body was out on full display for such a special and honorable occasion. There was without a doubt that Papyrus was charmed by the babybones, as he had referred to her earlier as. 

“Heh. s’cool of you, Bro.” Sans remarked as he looked up from Aliza and to his Brother with a genuine smile. “Do you wanna hold her?” He asked, glancing down at his daughter momentarily, giving her a light bounce within his arms. 

“I WOULD BE ABSOLUTELY HONORED TO BE GRANTED THE OPPORTUNITY TO HOLD ALIZA WITHIN MY EMBRACE, BROTHER.” 

Sans pulled his attention from Aliza to Papyrus and gave him tender look of endearment. Pushing himself out of the chair and standing in front of Papyrus. The elder Brother was about to transfer the newborn into Papyrus’ waiting arms. That was until Papyrus screeched in alarm, causing Sans to immediately pull back with a worried look on his face. 

“WAIT! I-” Papyrus spoke up as he peered at his gloved hands, then hastily removing them. Sans had let out a chuckle, however a louder boisterous laugh came from behind him. 

“Fufuhuhu! Yeah! Quick thinking, Uncle Paps!” Undyne cheered from Frisk’s side of the bed. 

To which she had quickly quieted down upon feeling a giant warm fuzzy paw nestled onto her right shoulder. The former Royal Guard Captain turned her head to be greeted with the Motherly look on Toriel’s face. The stern-yet-gentle silent reprimanding look on the caprine’s face reminded Undyne that this was the Brothers’ moment. Toriel softened her features into a soft smile and patted Undyne’s shoulder in reassurance. A small nod was simply Undyne’s response with a grin to match. Turning her attention back to focus onto her Bestie, but not before looking down to Alphys. The royal scientist was shyly resting the side of her head against her arm. But she must’ve have noticed her girlfriend looking at her. Because Alphys glanced upwards to Undyne and offered a smile. Undyne would’ve most definitely kissed her right then and there. But opted to instead flash her a wink. That was enough to trigger the intense flushing in Alphys’ face, who quickly turned her attention back onto Sans and Papyrus. However not without placing her (extremely warm) cheek back onto Undyne’s arm. 

“AND I’M NOW READY TO ACCEPT THIS EXTREMELY FRAGILE PACKAGE.” Papyrus declared, shooting a thumb’s up at his Bestie. Which Undyne returned the gesture with zest. 

“A’right, Bro, well in that case, here’s the special delivery.” Sans moved towards Paps and gently began to ease Aliza into his arms. A few chuckles escaped from the eldest skeleton, to which, Papyrus had begun to catch onto the tricky bestowed upon him. 

“SANS, THIS IS A INAPP- I-OH-...” Papyrus seemed to short-wired instantly upon feeling Aliza within his arms. Which was the exact response that Sans was aiming for with that shit-eating grin on his face. But Papyrus had certainly paid no mind and instead was gazing into the eyes of his newborn niece. 

"HELLO ALIZA. WHAT AN HONOR TO FINALLY MEET YOU! IT HAS BEEN A VERY LONG AND TEDIOUS WAIT FOR THIS MOMENT! I SHALL INTRODUCE MYSELF TO YOU! I AM, THE GREAT, PAPYRUS, AND YOUR UNCLE! HMMM…” The younger skeleton peered closer towards the infant, with glee. 

“I CAN SEE TRAITS OF MYSELF WITHIN YOU. BUT THAT’S MORE BECAUSE, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I WAS TOO INCREDIBLY SMALL LIKE YOU AT ONE POINT! AND YOUR…” Papyrus looked up from Aliza to glance at his brother for a moment before looking back down at her.

“YOUR FATHER, TOOK VERY GOOD CARE OF ME! EVEN IF HE WAS INCREDIBLY LAZY! BUT I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT EVERYONE CAN CHANGE IF THEY JUST SIMPLY TRY! YOUR MOTHER WAS JUST THE CURE THAT YOUR FATHER NEEDED. SO, DO NOT FRET, ALIZA, YOU ARE IN GOOD HANDS. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE WELCOMED INTO THIS FAMILY. AND THAT I ABSOLUTELY ADORE AND LOVE YOU.”

Papyrus had begun to rock Aliza within his arms, brushing some hair gently from her face. “SANS, I WANT YOU TO KNOW HOW PROUD I AM OF YOU. YOU HAVE TRULY BLOSSOMED INTO A RESPONSIBLE, HARD WORKING, DILIGENT, SET OF BONES. OF COURSE, I KNOW THAT YOU MERELY HAD POSSESSED THESE SET OF SKILLS FROM ME! NYEH HEH HEH, THESE IMPRESSIVE TRAITS HAD SUCH A PROFOUND EFFECT ON YOU THAT THEY SIMPLY RUBBED OFF ONTO YOU, BROTHER. HOWEVER, DO NOT FEEL INDEBTED TO ME, BECAUSE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD OF GIVEN YOU THESE SKILLS FROM DAY ONE. IF YOU HAD ONLY ASKED FOR THESE IMPORTANT, LIFE-CHANGING SKILLS FROM THE GET-GO! NEVERTHELESS, THE POINT STANDS. I AM PROUD AND TRULY AM HAPPY FOR YOU.”

There were noises outside the room when suddenly the door flies open and in waltzes Mettaton. “OHhhhhh, Frisky, darling!” He donned a huge grin on his face, in his full EX form and dressed to impress. “I just HAD to come see your precious little bundle of joy and bestow upon them a glorious gift!” He proclaimed while walking over to her bedside, ignoring Toriel’s motherly, disapproving glare. “Hmm, Pappy! She looks so cute in your arms~!” winking, “I see mother bear is glaring at me, and I have a tight schedule! So here is your gift and I must go, darling!” With the handing of the gift to Sans, Mettaton blows a kiss to Frisk, who smiles; He glares at Toriel mischievously, and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~

A sigh came from Aliza and Frisk opened her eyes and was back in her daughter’s room. The stars on the ceiling brighter than ever. She let out a small whimper and leaned forward to let the tears silently fall to the floor. Frisk was a determined teen, but as an adult, and after losing her love and the father to her child, she was a bit broken. She tried her hardest to stay determined for Aliza, but it seemed like as the older her little girl got, the less she could muster that determination. The tears were flowing stronger now, and she laid the book on the bedside table to keep it safe from her tears. “Sans”, she whispered. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I miss you”. 

Wiping the tears from her face she sat herself on the floor beside Aliza’s bed. Quietly weeping, so not to wake Aliza, but not able to hold it back. “I wish I could see you one more time, Sans. Talk to you one more time.” She looked back at Aliza and let out a deep sigh. “If you can hear me, Sans, please, let me see you.”

There was a moment of silence, only ever broken by either Aliza’s sleeping whimpers, or Frisk’s gentle sobs. She closed her eyes and turned her head down into her knees. After a while there was a soft blue light she could see through her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes to see a tiny vibrant blue butterfly slowly flapping its wings and looking at her. She let out a sob, lifted her head and raised her finger up to the little extended leg of the butterfly. It gently rubbed its little hands on her finger and fluttered its wings. The time seemed to have stood still in that moment, she felt somewhat at peace, knowing that somehow, in some way, this was Sans. She didn’t know how this could have happened, but it gave her heart a flutter and she couldn’t help but smile, tear stains on her cheeks.

“Sans. She’s growing up so fast.” She leaned toward the butterfly, whispering, and smiled, but letting out a small crying gasp. “I wish, you could, be here. Be here with us. Always.”

The butterfly’s little eyes closed a bit and it looked sad, but quickly bounced back and waved its hands around. Somehow, Frisk felt like he was trying his best to comfort her. Suddenly he took off from her knee and flew out of the room. She jumped up and followed him, not sure where he might be leading her. Down the hallway and into the kitchen she ran after him, where he landed on an old radio. This radio was outdated by today’s standard but was nice in keeping up with the news while making food for her and Aliza. She touched the radio and suddenly there was static, it was on but she was unsure how.

“F……..risk.” The radio was thick with static but continued. “You….are…...doin’ an amazing….job!”

The voice on the old radio was that of Sans, he was talking to her through it, and she was in tears again, her heart beating painfully in her chest. “Sans! H-...how?”

Static. “Don’t worry about……--at. I want you to know…...i…...isk…..i love you!” There was a pause, and then suddenly, it was like he was trying to sing. “You are….my...sunshine…..my o-.....sunshine.” 

The radio was constantly cutting in and out, but Frisk could easily make out what he was trying to sing her. He was singing an old song he would jokingly sing to her, and mused that if she left him, he’d sing. But now, it hurt much more than that joke, it was too real, but in a reverse position. He was singing ‘You are my sunshine’. She cried as he sang it to her. After a while she began to sing along with him, but her voice was much more broken as she sang through the sobs. 

After the song was done, there was static for a moment, and then he broke it. “I have….to….go…...tired….-isk. I...love you.”

Frisk jumped up. “NO! Sans! Stay here, please!” She reached for the butterfly, but it was already too late, it faded away and the light blue aura was gone. Leaving her to stand in the dark kitchen, in silence, with nothing but the ticking clock on the wall and her quick intakes of air from sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything off(grammar or spelling) please do no be afraid to comment. ♥  
> We have 5 chapters so far, but have been going over them to make sure they are good to go!


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning out a surprise birthday, and shenanigans of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a feels trip. http://zemiki.tumblr.com and http://kimchigurlie27.tumblr.com collaborative story.
> 
> This is an http://axetale.tumblr.com inspired fanfiction! The story is a spin-off and reversed position.  
> Axetale is owned by http://thebananafrappe.tumblr.com and http://azulandrojo.tumblr.com . ♥
> 
> Ideas for different happenings inspired by http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com‘s comics and headcannons ♥
> 
> MERCY-MONSTER DID SOME ART!  
> http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com/post/172765429372/fanart-for-fix-you-by-zemikiart-and  
> http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com/post/172770499602/is-this-meme-still-hip

The day started like any other, Aliza running around the rooms, drawing on paper and Frisk making breakfast. Her hair was tied up in two little buns on her head, with a long strand coming down on both sides of her little face. This was heavily inspired by some anime Alphys had shown to Aliza, and now the tiny girl wanted to have buns. Today was a slight bit different, as they were expecting friends and family to arrive mid-day to visit. They were going to “secretly” plan Aliza’s birthday party. She was going to turn six in in a few weeks, and Toriel was wanting to make it special. Today was overcast, and so despite planning a secret party for her daughter, they’d have to strategically distract her. That was what Papyrus and Undyne were for, she laughed to herself thinking.

“Six years” Frisk said quietly to herself.

Aliza shrieked, and Frisk whipped around, “Momma! Uncle pap, uncle pap!” She was pointing to the door.

Frisk ran to the door to open it, they were early, but I guess this also works. “Oh, I didn’t expect you so soon!”

“AHA HA HA! I AM MOST DEFINITELY EARLY! BUT ONLY BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE MY SPECIAL LITTLE NIECE!” Papyrus knelt to scoop her up. “ALIZA, YOU ARE SO BIG NOW! SOON YOU WILL BE OLD ENOUGH TO-”

The look on Frisk’s face stopped Papyrus in his tracks, she was not liking where he might be going. He hesitantly laughed and changed the subject.

“OLD ENOUGH TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK, YES!” Papyrus laughed and put her down. “TODAY WE WILL BE PLAYING ALL THE GAMES FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT!”

Aliza swayed in a circular motion, her little dress in her grip at both sides. “Uncle pap! I got a surprise!” She giddily exclaimed. “Wanna see?”

“VERY MUCH SO, LITTLE STAR!”

With that Aliza cupped her little hands together and her eyes glow a brilliant blue, in her hand a little butterfly materialized. “I named him Cobalt! Like the crayon!”

Papyrus gasped, then looked over to Frisk, then back to Aliza. “IT’S A FAMILIAR, IT’S VERY CUTE, ALIZA!” 

He reached out to the butterfly and it flew around Papyrus’ head and landed on his hand. There was silence for a while, and Frisk stood there, shaking. She knew that the butterfly was Sans, but no one else did, and now it was interacting with Papyrus, his baby brother. She noticed how happy the butterfly was, being with three of the most important people in his life. It flew around to Frisk, then to Aliza and back to Papyrus. It done this a few more times; Aliza cheering each time it came back to her.

“Ok, time to go play with Uncle Pap!” Frisk nodded to Papyrus.

“YES LITTLE STAR, TAKE ME TO YOUR COLORING MATERIALS!” He gently pushed her along to her little art space in the living room.

“TEA PARTY! TEA PARTY!” Aliza started to yell. “Uncle pap! Have a tea party with me!”

“NYEH HEH HEH, AH YES! I SHALL, THOUGH I AM NOT DRESSED FOR THIS EVENT!” Looking at little Aliza, genuinely concerned. “I FEAR THAT IT WOULD NOT BE AUTHENTIC!”

Aliza stood silent for a few minutes, and then began to run to her room, like she had an idea. The little butterfly stayed with Papyrus, occasionally shifting around to look at either Frisk or the hallway where Aliza went. An hour passed, as Aliza tried to ‘dress’ her uncle up for the tea party, with much trouble, but not giving up. By that time Toriel, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton had shown up and Undyne was now being ‘dressed’ by Aliza for the tea party. All the while Mettaton sitting patiently by the little table with the fake tea set. Papyrus eventually sat in the tiny chair, realizing it was way too small for his tall stature. Glancing over at Undyne who was nailing the tiny chair, like a champion, with the biggest, widest grin on her face.

Aliza began to giggle, with the most Sans grin the child could ever express. “This table is chairy small for you!”

Papyrus’ mouth gaped open, a small gasp was audible, but instead of freaking out like he would with Sans, he fakes a laugh. No way he could crush his little niece’s heart, even though in that moment she was more like Sans than he ever noticed before. The little butterfly flew around Aliza’s head, like it was ecstatic over the joke that was made. Undyne and Mettaton shot looks at each other, not sure how to react, but eventually joined in on the fake laugh. Aliza, being too young, thought they were real laughs and became super proud of herself, striking a pose that only her uncle could rival.

In the other room, far away from Aliza’s hearing. Toriel, Frisk and Alphys were planning the birthday party for little Aliza. In the kitchen, there was a real tea party taking place. As a few crumpled-up pieces of paper littered the table. But a current piece of paper was being filled out by the three as they spoke to each other. 

“Well, I think that the idea of a sleep-over sounds pretty fun.” Frisk commented, as she held onto her cup of tea. 

“Y-y-y-you r-really think s-so?” Alphys spoke softly, surprised by the compliment as she nervously fidgeted the pen within her hand.   
“I think it is a very splendid idea, Alphys.” Toriel spoke with her soft regal tone, extending a paw to reassure her with some gentle pats on the shoulder. 

Frisk gave a nod, agreeing with Toriel, turning her attention onto the shy monster. 

“We-l-l, I’ll..uh, add i-t-t to the, uhm, list, he-here!” She declared before scribbling the thought onto the paper. “Uhm, wh-where...wh-h-who will hos-t-t, this party?” Alphys stuttered out, deciding to take another sip of the chamomile tea. 

“I’d love to host it at my home, it’d be lovely to have some company over.” Toriel offered, with a smile. “Would that work for you, my child?” She quipped, looking over to Frisk. 

“That would totally work, I mean, if it’s not a problem, Mom?” She was met with a dismissive wave from Toriel. 

“No, my dear, of course it wouldn’t be an issue. There’s plenty of space for guests. However, I might not be able to fully accommodate sleeping arrangements. So perhaps, it’d be wise to suggest bringing portable bedding materials.” She explained, to which, Alphys was already scribbling away into her notes. 

Frisk couldn’t help but give her Mother a big smile, Toriel always had Aliza’s best interests in her heart. “And we’ll set up a buffet station for dinner. Do you think we should have a pot-luck?” Toriel mused, setting down her tea-cup gently. 

“You know, that doesn’t sound that bad. If we do a pot-luck that will allow everyone to feel included in the party.” Frisk concluded and then looked at her friend for her thoughts.

“Ah, uhm…. yeah! We c-can do a potluck, I t-think Undyne would r-r-really enjoy that. Papyr-rus as well.” Alphys pushed her set of glasses up her nasal bridge. 

“Then let’s do that, shall we?” Toriel hummed with a smile. 

Alphys gave a nod and began to add it to the growing pile of ideas on the paper. 

“I know how much Aliza enjoys the cinnamon butterscotch pie. So, I’d like to present that to her in lieu of a cake.” The Grandmother Caprine spoke up as she sat up and clasped her hands together. 

“Oooooh, whipping up a pie, are we?” The undeniable voice of Mettaton’s filled the kitchen. Toriel’s pleased expression dropped immediately. Her brows scrunched together as she turned around in her chair to face the multi-talented star. 

“Yes I am.” The ex-Queen spoke up, with Alphys beginning to click at her pen at a faster pace. “Where is Aliza?” Toriel asked, attempting to look beyond Mettaton. The Robot took a quick glance behind to him to confirm that the child was not present.Turning back to face the disgruntled Toriel, he nudged his head towards the child’s room behind him. 

“I believe the little superstar is having a blast with the others in her room.” Mettaton mused as he came closer to the table and Frisk gave him a soft smile. Although the tension within the air was thick as butter. Toriel and Mettaton were like oil and water. They could mingle together for a short period, but they were better off separated. 

“What brought you here to our little planning session?” There was suspiciousness within the strained tone of the Caprine. Trying her best to keep her composure but Frisk and Alphys knew that she was truly set off by the intrusion by Mettaton. 

“I just thought I’d come and check how our lovely ladies were fairing. You know, I am...” There was quick pause, “Quite surprised that you didn’t inquire for my help.” 

The rich velvety voice gave a small quizzical-sounding hum to the end. Toriel was about to respond but was interrupted by the Robot once more. “As it should come as no surprise that I am truly an expertise in planning parties.”

The three females at the tables knew that Mettaton did really live up to his words. He was a wizard when it came to organizing parties. No one knew this better than Frisk herself when she had hired Mettaton to help plan the wedding. Sans truthfully wasn’t too excited about that aspect but surprisingly, MTT was patient and worked diligently to help them stay under budget. And the wedding was a huge success. Especially when Mettaton and the others helped surprise Frisk and Sans with a baby shower for Aliza. (That was when they found out they were expecting a girl.) Frisk personally felt indebted to him as well, when he had helped her, to quickly set up a funeral and the reception after it. It was hard to tell under all the layers of metal and charm, but he did have a sense of compassion within him. (It was harder to tell now that he was capable of ‘emotions’, since he was around Toriel.)

“Ahem.” Toriel cleared her throat. “Of course, it does not. But I think a small intimate party for everyone to participate would be the appropriate choice. Tell me, what part of a child that does not enjoy the aspect of a sleepover?”

Frisk and Alphys gave each other a knowing glance. This was was not going to end well. 

“Uh, i-i-if y-y-you want, uhm, we c-could take a br-break.” Alphys interjected, but the sweet (intense) smile from Toriel suggested that wasn’t going to happen. Frisk could see the small amount of sweat beginning to form on the scientist’s face.

“Ohhh, darling~” The rich honey-like voice called out to Alphys, in response she gave a nervous chuckle. “No worries, Dr. Alphys, we are just getting started, aren’t we, Ms. Dreemurr?”   
Toriel huffed and took another sip from her tea before setting it down. “I suppose we are, Mettaton.” The voice was strained. 

Alphys looked like she rather be dead instead of sitting at the table. Frisk didn’t want to exactly want to shrug off everyone’s conversation as if it was meaningless. But she shared the same outlook as her nervous friend. It was highly uncomfortable to be caught in between the two. It had always been like that since the start of their journey on the surface, much to everyone’s dismay. Frisk tried to give Alphys, a secret smile, that she’d end this quickly. But wasn’t sure if the reptilian caught the reference. 

“Well, to answer your original question, I suppose a sleepover is very excitable to a child.” Mettaton remarked, “A birthday sleepover is definitely zestier. You know, we ought to make the environment festive.” 

“I certainly hope you do not mean by bringing your own products as a self-advertising gimmick.” Toriel retorted calmly, keeping her paws wrapped around the fragile cup. 

The pen clicking was going at impressive rate, but Toriel and Mettaton paid no mind to it.

“Now, now, your lady, I would never do such a thing. I wouldn’t dare to spoil our precious Aliza’s special day. This party is all about our sweetheart.” It’d be a lie if Frisk and Alphys didn’t hear the underlying tone of offense in his tone. 

“That is a re-” Toriel was abruptly cut off by the Star. “Whoops. My apologies, I didn’t mean to interrupt, but while we’re on the subject, your lady. I did recall that you mentioned making a pie?”

Frisk saw that the paws of her Mother were trembling, more than likely in some annoyance or anger. “Yes. Yes. I was. Is something wrong with me baking a simple pie?” 

Mettaton gave Toriel a warm smile before shaking his head ‘no’. “No. Not at all, Ms. Dreemurr…” 

There was a pause. And everyone knew that he was about to add his two cents to the topic. “However…” Called it. “What part of a child thinks of a simple pie for their birthday?”

The silence in the kitchen was highly uncomfortable for Frisk and Alphys, save for the energetic set of voices within the child’s bedroom. 

“Because from what I recall is that traditionally cakes are what most people, humans and monsters associate birthdays with.” 

Frisk was certain that Toriel was trying her hardest to keep her composure. The teacup would most certainly fracture within her grip if she had exerted any more pressure onto it. “Are you saying that a pie would be disgraceful? A pie made by your Grandmother?” She questioned, watching as Mettaton stood up straighter. 

“No. I’m simply suggesting that a pie has no place within a birthday party, no offense. And seeing how much you’ll have your hands full with arranging this party. Might I offer to help and bring in a custom-made birthday cake?” Moving a hand onto his chest as he puffed it out slightly. “A beautifully crafted cake with all of the bells and whistles.” 

“No.” Toriel quickly snapped, “I don’t believe that will be necessary. I am more than capable of baking, Mettaton. And if you really impose on having a pie, I’ll have you know that I can bake a cake from scratch.” 

The pen clicking had stopped and instead Alphys had paused to pick up her tea cup. It was trembling violently within her hand. 

“I believe you, my lady. I was merely suggesting that a quality crafted cake, might be, what the doctor ordered.”

Alphys nearly spat out her tea at that point and began to cough hard. Frisk immediately moved over to pat her back. A concerned expression on her face as she studied Alphys’ coughing fit. Once she was satisfied that she was okay, Frisk turned her attention to the Caprine and Robot, a clearly annoyed look upon her face. 

“You know, how about both of you just bake a cake and bring it to the party? Aliza would be thrilled to have two cakes. Everyone’s happy, right?” Her voice was raised a bit, matching the irritated expression. 

Toriel and Mettaton just stared at Frisk for a moment, suddenly coming to their senses. The Caprine was the first to regain her regal composure before giving Frisk, a very soft, smile. “My child, very well, I will not oppose to this idea. That is, if Mettaton has no hard feelings about this?”

That soft smile shifted into a forced smile when Toriel turned her head to acknowledge Mettaton.   
“Me? Hard feelings? Never.” It was very hard to see the corners of his lips twitch slightly. “I will also bring a fabulous cake for Aliza.”

“Alphys, dear, would you mind including that to th-”

There was a loud cackle of laughter exploding from the child’s bedroom, which caused all the participants within the kitchen to turn their attention to the sound. Undyne’s unmistakable guffawing spilled out into the hallway. To which, Frisk immediately snatched the evidence of party planning and stuffed them into a nearby drawer. It was too high for Aliza to reach for it anyhow. As Frisk turned around from the counter, the multitude of laughter had spilled into the kitchen. And then Papyrus came around the corner into the kitchen. Undyne was right behind him, still cracking up in laughter, tears running down her cheeks. Aliza popped out from behind the ex-Captain and held a marker within her hand. A grin was plastered upon the skeleton’s face as a colorful array of drawings was displayed on it. It looked like Aliza and Undyne had a bit of fun drawing onto Papyrus’ face. And for the proud Uncle, there was no way that he was going to deny his niece the opportunity. (Although he was certain that there was no way that Undyne was going allow him to live this down.) 

 

“Ta-da!” Aliza announced to the initially stunned group in the kitchen. But it soon exploded into a chorus of laughter. The memory of which was soon framed and had its spot within the hallway with the other pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything off(grammar or spelling) please do no be afraid to comment. ♥  
> We have 5 chapters so far, but have been going over them to make sure they are good to go!


	4. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliza's birthday, and Sans' thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a feels trip. http://zemiki.tumblr.com and http://kimchigurlie27.tumblr.com collaborative story.
> 
> This is an http://axetale.tumblr.com inspired fanfiction! The story is a spin-off and reversed position.  
> Axetale is owned by http://thebananafrappe.tumblr.com and http://azulandrojo.tumblr.com . ♥
> 
> Ideas for different happenings inspired by http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com‘s comics and headcannons ♥

Aliza was up before Frisk on her birthday, which wasn’t unusual at all. Considering that the spunky six-year old was all sorts of excitement for any major holidays. It reminded Frisk of herself as a younger child at times. But the price with any holidays and events was a double-wielded sword of emotions, for her. These days made her miss Sans even harder. But Frisk had been greeted to a overly-excited Aliza hopping on her bed. Which caused the Mother to groggily open her eyes and asking Aliza to stop bouncing. Mostly out of concern that she’d fall off the bed with just how active she was being. But Frisk sat up and Aliza crawled into her arms and was tightly embraced and showered with kisses. The birthday-girl was then bombarded with a tickle fight which her sweet innocent giggles filled the room. It always warmed Frisk’s heart hearing her laugh. Pulling Aliza back within her embrace and holding her tightly. The young child was breathing hard, recovering from the tickling. 

“Momma, what are we doing today?”

Frisk planted a kiss onto Aliza’s head. “It’s going to be a surprise, sweetheart.”

The high-pitched squeal hurt her ears and Frisk shushed her. “That’s too loud. Inside voice, please.”

“Okay, Momma.” She softly whined before going silent for a moment. “Momma? Can Cobalt come too today?”

“Of course.” She whispered, her throat felt tight again. 

Aliza shifted around within Frisk’s arms and was facing her. “Momma, it’s gonna be our birthday today, ok?”

Aliza’s outline was becoming blurry as the buildup of tears began to overtake her vision. “Sure. Why don’t you go pick out your outfit today?” She encouraged, willing the tears to hold off. 

“Ok Momma! I love you.”

“I love you too, Aliza.” The kid planted a kiss onto Frisk’s cheek before zooming off towards her bedroom. It was going to be a long day. 

After giving Aliza a bath and fixing her hair into the usual buns, Frisk was helping her change into a pink dress, with a single giant yellow star on it. This was her kid’s favorite dress and she looked adorable within it. Today she made it a bit more formal with a pair of white stockings underneath it and a pair of black dress shoes. A bowl of oatmeal with dinosaur eggs (Her Uncle’s favorite food.) with a glass of cold milk was Aliza’s breakfast. Frisk on the other hand, spent very little time getting ready. Just slipping on a purple sweater and light blue jeans and a pair of black flats. While Aliza was sleeping, Frisk had made sure that the car was packed with all the presents and sleeping gear for the sleepover. All which was well hidden within the trunk of the car. Frisk munched on a peach for breakfast as she finished up all the last-minute preparations while Aliza ate. 

Once breakfast was finished and cleaned up after, the single Mother took her daughter to the car and fastened her into the child seat. They were going to make a few stops today before arriving at Grandma Toriel’s house. And the first stop of the day was going to go see Poppa. Which was a very short drive away from the house. They always went to visit Sans on the holidays and special events. If it was some small gesture to include him always in the grand scheme of things. And then after that, she’d be going to Grandpa Asgore’s house for a bit for lunch. And finally stopping at Toriel’s where the main party was at. 

The visit to Sans’ grave was easier for Aliza to handle. With her excitedly chirping about her life away and prancing around. Having just the one-day conversation with her Dad. While Frisk stood by the grave, just watching her kid, playing out this twisted relationship. Keeping silent as she could but was filled with so many emotions. Maybe Sans could tell, because he had materialized as the small fragile butterfly, without Aliza knowing. Outstretching a trembling hand towards the butterfly, Cobalt landed onto her finger. (Later, Frisk would think back on how surreal it must have been for Sans to witness his own grave. With his little girl rambling her head off to it.) Cobalt looked sad and rubbed his tiny hands against her, appearing to try to comfort her. 

_It was frustrating to be unable to speak. To be there physically and embrace them both. It killed him to know that he’d never had the opportunity to have a one-on-one conversation with his kiddo. He wasn’t going to ever be able to bring peace to Frisk. And all of the dreams that they thought of together, died along with him that night. But he had so much love and admiration for his wife. He knew that he had fallen in love with the right one. Decided to marry the one that could move forward when he’d fail. It... had hurt when he realized that he had died and unable to get anyone’s attention. But in a way, he was so thankful, that the driver had struck him and not Frisk. Would he’ve gotten this far? Maybe. But he had doubted it. He saw how much strength she had to push herself forward for Aliza. Everything for her, his little star. It wasn’t until recently he had figured out how to manifest this form. But it ate so much of his strength, but Frisk’s strength motivated him, even in death. So, if all he could do was pathetically rub his tiny hands against his wife’s hands, he’d do it if it meant something to her. Because it meant everything to him. He just wished...she’d find peace and letting the guilt eat her up inside. He had done enough of that while he was alive. She deserved better. Aliza deserved better. She deserved a real Father. Someone that could be there physically and love her for the amazing traits and qualities she possessed. Because one day, she’d need someone to walk her down the aisle. And it wouldn’t be him. Stars. He loved them both with all of his being._

Frisk watched as the Butterfly looked at her, his wings fluttering lightly. Before slowly taking off of her hand to land upon her nose. Circling around the tip of her nose which made her lose it. Unable to hold back the tears that she had fought all day. Sans was giving her an eskimo kiss, something that they did often, once he had learned of the gesture. 

“I-I love you too, Sans.” She uttered, sniffling. 

“Snas?” Aliza called out before turning around. “Cobalt! It’s Cobalt, Momma! He came to say hi!”  
The child ran over to grip onto Frisk’s jean and tug onto it. 

“Cobalt!” She screeched holding a hand out towards the Butterfly, standing on her tippy toes.  
The butterfly fluttered down to land onto Aliza’s finger and fluttered its wings. Giving a small wave to which Aliza waved back and screeched. “Cobalt!! Come meet my Daddy!”

Frisk watched as Aliza went back to the grave with her friend. The pure innocence of her kid was too much at times. Aliza was just babbling away about Poppa Snas, to unknowingly, her Father. Talking about how much of a good and cool Father that he was even without of really knowing him. The Mother kept her distance and allowed Sans to bond with her, staying as quiet as she could be, wiping away her tears. Eventually when Cobalt had vanished, presumably from exhaustion, Frisk suggested that they go over to Grandpa’s for lunch. Aliza was immensely excited for that prospect and gave the grave a small peck and pat before gushing back towards her Mom. After a short drive from the cemetery, they had arrived at a small house, with beautiful flowers spread throughout the scenery. 

Lunch at Asgore’s was tranquil and simple. A few sandwiches with some tea, and, milk for Aliza. The conversation was pleasant with the small child roaming around the vast backyard with some new toys that she had received as presents. Aliza had even managed to wear herself out and was put down for a nap. While Asgore and Frisk talked and caught up with each other. It was a very generally easy-going afternoon. Frisk did enjoy spending time with her Father and made it a mission to often visit him with Aliza. Asgore did always come off as extra lonely to Frisk at times. But she did try her best to help mend the situation between her parents. It wasn’t easy, but they at least were back to being friends. With her Dad helping her Mother run the school within downtown, and it seemed like it was going steady by Asgore’s accounts. After about an hour and a half, Frisk eventually woke up Aliza who was groggy and a bit moody from her nap. She was fussy when Frisk redid the buns for her. And Grandpa Asgore gave her another small glass of milk. That seemed of worked for the sour mood that Aliza was in. Immediately drawing back into the personable and excited child that she was. Upon checking the time, it was getting close to needing to head out. Asgore helped his adoptive daughter pack the gifts within the car, without spoiling the surprises in the back of the car. While Frisk was busy putting Aliza back into the car seat. With the goodbyes done and said, they were on the way to Grandma Tori’s house. 

Aliza was quite babbly and excited on the drive there. But when they arrived at Toriel’s house, she was beyond excited then. Which Frisk gave three honks of her car to warn everyone that they had arrived. Shortly afterwards, Toriel popped out of the house, while Frisk was taking Aliza out of the car seat. 

“Grandma!” Aliza cheered as she was placed onto the ground, running towards her. Toriel knelt to scoop her up within her arms. 

“Happy Birthday, my child!” The Grandmother exclaimed, planting some kisses onto her head. Aliza was just wiggling within her arms as she hugged her around the neck. “Thank you, Grandma!”

Frisk slowly moved towards her Mother and child and received a brief kiss onto the cheek from Toriel. “Hello sweetie. How are you?”

“I’m alright. Just a bit tired, no biggie.” Frisk brushed some hair from Aliza’s face. “Are you ready to celebrate your birthday with Grandma Tori?” She asked with a small smile, studying her daughter’s excited expression. 

“YES!” She screeched, and Frisk and Toriel, put a finger to their mouths. Sometimes she just didn’t know how to contain herself. But she did quiet down enough for the two. And Toriel gave Aliza an encouraging smile before opening the door. The inside of the house was dark which made the child confused. But Frisk followed them within the house and closed the door behind them. Reaching over to flick on the light.

“SURPRISE!!!” A chorus of voices announced, as Aliza gave a loud gasp. Then a big smile appearing on her face, understanding what was going on. Toriel placed Aliza down onto her feet as she rushed over to the group of family and friends. There was Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton. Grillby with his daughter, Fuku was there as well. Napstablook was shyly floating by the group. Dogamy and Dogaressa along with the Canine unit were there. Muffet was there as well with some Temmies. Burgerpants was also there, probably due to Mettaton’s bidding. 

This huge turnout seemed to of delighted Aliza because she was so bubbly and excited. Which was great because she wasted no time with playing games with everyone in the backyard. Mettaton did live up to the expectations of decorating the place to the nines. Colorful contrast of decorations and a lot of star motifs. Music played in the background as the games, food, and excitement played out. Burgerpants being subject to be a source of entertainment who pulled off a small magic show. It was a perfect summer day with it being cool and breezy. Monsters taking the time to mingle and catch up on surface life. The hours flew by before it was announced for cake and ice cream. Aliza seemed to of lost her mind when she was presented two cakes. When asked which cake that she preferred, she said she loved them equally. Which Toriel and Mettaton seemed equally pleased and displeased with. 

After the desserts were consumed and the party was settling down. The presents were given out. Which was an array of clothes, toys, and, cool trinkets given by various guests. To which, Aliza loved every single one of her gifts and thanked the giver with hugs. Frisk couldn’t help but feel thankful for all the wonderful people that she had rallying behind her and Aliza throughout the years. Sometimes she wondered if it was out of pity but pushed the negativity away. Because she knew that they genuinely did care, and it was just her guilt nagging at her. But now it was getting close to 8pm and some of the party goers were leaving for the night. However, Toriel gave Aliza one last surprise for her birthday when she announced that there was a sleepover. The partied-out birthday girl was thrilled as the sleeping bags were brought out. Frisk had gotten her own pajamas out of the car with small toiletries items. With Aliza being changed into a brand-new set of pajamas. And within the company of intimate of family and friends, everyone had surrounded the television. A kid’s movie was played on the DVD player with two massive bowls of popcorn being passed around. But Aliza didn’t make it to the end of movie before she was knocked out by the exciting day. 

Frisk carried Aliza from the living room after saying her farewells for the night. Slowly making her way upstairs to her old bedroom, which was now Aliza’s guestroom, but with Frisk’s old bed still stood there against the wall. Rocking Aliza slowly within her arms as she prepared the bed, pulling the sheets away and placing her sleeping form within the bed. Gently undoing the buns that were on her head. Frisk leaned over to plant a kiss onto her daughter’s forehead. 

“Happy Birthday, Aliza. I love you more than you’ll ever know.” She whispered as she tucked her into the bed. 

Frisk would have crawled into bed then but wasn’t feeling tired at all. So, she moved over to her old dresser and pulled out a box. Moving over to her desk to take a seat and opened it up. Inside was a bunch of sentimental items that she had received from Sans throughout the years. Back before they had gotten married. Pulling out a picture of him, she held it close to her chest. Closing her eyes and thinking back, and while surfing through the memories, she recalled Aliza’s first birthday.

The chubby adorable infant was seated within her highchair that had little stars printed on the seat. Something that Sans had bought for his kid, while Frisk was still pregnant. But Aliza was babbling incoherently with her tiny fists waving within the air. It was a special day with it being Aliza’s birthday. This particular day was extremely hard in a way. Even if nobody really did want to mention it, instead trying to focus on the positive. Frisk was bringing out a small cake with a single candle on it. Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, along with Alphys were surrounded by the chair. Singing the birthday chorus to the cooing baby within the chair. Setting the cake upon the table of the chair, Frisk blew out the candle for Aliza. Everyone cheered and clapped which Aliza only drooled, seemingly enticed by the smoke from the candle. Reaching over to remove the candle, Frisk pushed the cake towards Aliza. 

The small baby babbled and studied the cake with wonder. Occasionally looking up at the adults before reaching out for the small cake. Her tiny fingers dug within the white frosting, pulling out a chunk of chocolate cake. Slowly opening her mouth to taste the mysterious item before her eyes lit up. Frisk wiped some tears from the scene and Toriel wrapped an arm around Frisk. This scene was hitting them particularly hard. Aliza babbled and grabbed more of the cake to eat. Her babbling expressing her approval of this sweet treat. By the time that Frisk had felt she had enough, Aliza was coated in cake and frosting. Her innocent face cooing and excitedly pounding the table. Glancing at the small group of people that surrounding her with a bright smile. Frisk had a picture of her cake-coated face somewhere within the house. 

Frisk was snapped back to reality after releasing a deep sigh. Afterwards she looked through some more pictures of her with Sans. Relieving some memories along the way. However, deciding that she should get some rest. So, the pictures were slowly replaced within the box and hidden away once more. One day, when Aliza was older, she’d show these to her. When she understood better, Frisk slowly got up from her chair and slipped within the bed. Her arms moving to wrap around Aliza and cuddle her. Her sleeping presence against Frisk helped her relax and feeling exhausted by the day, she had slipped into a deep sleep. However unknowing to both of them, Cobalt appeared within the night. Crawling in between them on the pillow, laying down as well and watching their sleeping forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything off(grammar or spelling) please do no be afraid to comment. ♥  
> We have chapter 5, just fixing it up.  
> Chapter 6 is a work in progress. (we're getting distracted)


	5. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the accident. Bonding Grandmother and Granddaughter time. A chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a feels trip. http://zemiki.tumblr.com and http://kimchigurlie27.tumblr.com collaborative story.
> 
> This is an http://axetale.tumblr.com inspired fanfiction! The story is a spin-off and reversed position.  
> Axetale is owned by http://thebananafrappe.tumblr.com and http://azulandrojo.tumblr.com . ♥
> 
> Ideas for different happenings inspired by http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com‘s comics and headcannons ♥
> 
> **SPECIAL GUEST PROOF-READER: http://ms-loki.tumblr.com/ (she proof-read my comic dialogue : > )**

There was a faint beeping for what seemed like the longest time. Frisk lay in the bed, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, wondering just where it was she happened to be. She couldn’t move her arms or legs, but her eyes could see and move around just fine. It was a while before she could hear the faint yelling of a familiar voice. 

Her mother’s. 

She sounded distressed, and suddenly there were doctors and nurses all around her. She tried to speak, but nothing came out but gurgled whispers. The doctors and nurse were doing tests on her. 

Within a few hours she was able to sit up, and her voice managed a whisper.

“Frisk, do you remember anything?” A doctor was sitting in a chair beside her bed with a notepad and pen, “Do you know why you are here?”

Frisk stared for a moment at the doctor for a while before looking over to Toriel. “I…” 

The sad look on her mother’s face confused her. She was silent… and then it all came back to her. 

“Ss-......SANS!” She looked at the doctor, then to Toriel. “SANS!” Her voice was cracking, and her eyes widened with a new realization. “ALI-....”

Frisk was shaking violently. Toriel jumped up and over to her to comfort her, gently but firmly gripping her shoulders. “My child! Aliza is fine!” She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. “All the padding, from the blankets, and the car seat protected her!” Toriel reassured her while rubbing her shoulders.

Frisk looked at her mother, still shaking. “Sans?”

There was stillness. 

Silence. 

Toriel had no idea how to respond to her, knowing full well that Sans was gone. 

Dead on impact. 

Frisk was shaking, but not crying. She was in shock and hurt.

The doctor cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his chair. “Frisk. I am deeply sorry for your loss. If you want, we can talk about counselling and rehabilitation later.”

Toriel nodded, and with that the doctor got up and left. 

Toriel stayed with Frisk for the night, only leaving to take calls from concerned friends. 

The next day, Toriel walked into Frisk's room with the bubbly little Aliza. Frisk looked like a mess, but she was able to pull herself together for a moment to take her infant daughter. 

Aliza was now eight months old. She was only a month old when the accident had happened. 

Frisk looked at the product of her and Sans’ love, a small whimpering gasp escaping her mouth. In the little hospital room was Toriel and Alphys. Papyrus and Undyne had decided to hang out in the hallway, as they couldn’t bring themselves to see how Frisk might react. Little Aliza was so small still, and so oblivious to what was happening around her. Her little eyes were blue upon seeing her mother’s face, and the little stars that Sans once commented on when she was born, were very clear. 

Frisk looked up to her mom, “How long?” Her voice was void of emotions, but her face looked like she had been through hell.

“It has been seven months, my child. I have been taking care of her for you,” Toriel was now beginning to cry, and took out some tissue. “I am so sorry, Frisk.”

Alphys said nothing, only looked at the floor, and occasionally back up to Frisk. Tears had taken over her before she even made it into the room. The only sound in the room was the babbling of a precious, precious little girl.

“She doesn’t have a mark on her…” Frisk remarked, looking Aliza over.

Alphys looked up, “Y-you….you h-had so much p-p-p-padding around her c-car seat that she came out...unscathed,” her voice was shaking from crying, instead of her usual nervousness.

Everything was so weird for Frisk. So alien and bizarre. She was dissociating and suddenly it seemed like a week had passed since she had woken up. 

She was bound to a wheelchair for the time being, until she learned how to properly walk again. Her emotions were void, and most of the time she was found staring off into space. At times Undyne or Papyrus would try to evoke more out of her, only to be chased off by Toriel. When it was decided that it was the appropriate time, Toriel sat down with Frisk to talk about a funeral. She was met with no resistance, and it seemed like perhaps Frisk was starting to gain back her determination, and push through this.

\-----------

The day was a chilly April afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and it seemed to Frisk like the entire world was there. 

All the monsters who knew both Sans and Frisk made an attendance, as well as some humans from the embassy. A small eulogy was said by Asgore, as he seemed like the best to talk without losing themselves entirely. He delivered it beautifully, and there was a moment of silence. Everyone expected Frisk to be losing her mind, but she sat there, quietly, with a blank expression on her face. 

As everyone was leaving, they offered their condolences and the occasional quick pat on her shoulder. Aliza was being a good baby, quietly napping in her Grandma’s arms. After a while they moved on from the grave that was made in honor of Sans to the living room of Frisk and Sans’ home. Frisk sat staring down at her little girl in her arms, Aliza giggling and grabbing at Frisk's shirt with her little hands every so often. 

“F-.... FRISK?” The unmistakable voice of Papyrus was beside her. He shuffled his feet with a concerned expression on his face, unsure of how to handle this situation, “I, UH. I WANT TO GIVE YOU THIS…” He handed her a book. On the cover it read ‘Peek-A-Boo with Fluffy Bunny’. Papyrus stood there for a moment quietly, but after no response he simply nodded and walked back over to the group.

Everyone whispered to each other, while looking over at Frisk. She held the book in one hand and Aliza in the other. 

She wasn’t sure what to do or think, only feeling the void in her heart and mind. A couple of times she found herself thinking about resetting, but the gurgling noises from her lap made her think about what Sans would think if she did. She’d take Aliza’s life away, and that wouldn’t be right. They could try again, but she’d remember.   
Would he remember? 

He would be angry with her, that much she knew. Letting out a sigh, she opened the book and began to read it. The further she got into the book, the more she could feel the empty void in her chest closing up, and the pain was starting to set in.

He was gone.

Just like that the floodgates opened. Frisk let out a loud sob, which caused everyone in the vicinity to jump and run over to her. Toriel scooped Aliza from Frisk’s arms and cradled her, placing her other hand on her daughter’s knee.

“My child…” Toriel couldn’t finish what she was going to ask before Frisk wrapped her arms around her.

Frisk broke down. The loud sobbing turned into crying screams and everyone stood in silence before they began to cry as well. After hours of her crying she was too tired to do anything else, and Toriel helped her to her bed, volunteering to take care of Aliza for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk sat at the kitchen table. She wasn’t sure why this memory was playing out in her head. Maybe it was due to the rain outside. It was only days away from the anniversary of that fateful day. She let out a heavy sigh, looking at the portraits on the wall. Family, friends, but one piece was missing, and that was what hurt the most. She pulled herself together for Aliza, but the constant reminders everywhere made it so hard, especially when a ‘reset’ could bring him back. That was a terrible thought that invaded her mind a lot when she got in these moods, but she knew that she could never do that. She wondered if those thoughts made her a terrible mother.

Today Aliza was at her Grandmother’s, spending the day learning how to bake and having a good time. Frisk needed this break, she knew today was going to be too hard on her and had asked her mother if she could come over and take Aliza for a sleepover.

\----------------

The kitchen that was normally kept spotless was now in a mess. The six-year-old was standing on a step stool with her tongue sticking out in a fierce look of concentration as she held on to a large mixing spoon. Toriel was holding on to the bowl with her massive paws. The Grandmother and Granddaughter were teaming up to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies, and the counter was covered in various ingredients. 

Aliza was currently busy trying to stir the dough, motivated by being allowed to lick the spoon afterwards. It was tough work, in her opinion, especially pausing to reach over and pop a chocolate chip within her mouth. Toriel laughed it off before gently guiding her hand back onto the spoon and helping her finish mixing the dough. Toriel then wrapped up the dough to let it chill for a bit, propping Aliza up on a clean section of the counter with the spoon. Toriel began to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

“My child, what shall we do after we bake?” The Grandmother had asked, throwing away the broken eggshells.

“Mmmm…” Aliza began to think, licking at the dough. “Oh! Grandma! Let’s make something for Momma!” 

Toriel paused her cleaning with a cloth in her hand, a smile forming on her features, “What should we make, do you think?”

Another lengthy pause as Aliza licked at the spoon. Toriel resumed cleaning as the child ate, kicking her little feet. 

“Mmm!!” She announced, declaring her approval of the dough. The caprine shifted over to Aliza and gently placed her onto the floor, laughing.

“Grandma! Let’s make Momma a familiar!” She gasped and tugged onto the purple robe.

Toriel knelt down to Aliza’s level, unsure of what she was speaking of, “I’m sorry, Aliza, what do you mean?”

The little girl gently grabbed onto her sleeve and tugged, “A familiar!” 

“Oh! A familiar, Aliza?” Toriel responded looking a bit taken aback. “Do you have one?” She softly asked, stroking Aliza’s hair.

“Yes! Andddd his name is Cobalt! Like the crayon!” She exclaimed as she tugged on the sleeve once more. “Do you want to meet him?”

Toriel gave her an encouraging smile before rubbing her head. “Yes, I’d be delighted to meet Cobalt, the crayon.”

“Noooooo, silly!” Aliza giggled before moving to cup her hands together. Her pink eyes slowly shifting blue as light began to form within her hands. A blue butterfly soon appeared within her hands, slowly flapping its wings. “He’s a butterfly, Grandma!”

Toriel stared at the glowing Butterfly before looking at Aliza and giving her a warm smile. “So he is.” 

Cobalt flew up from the tiny hands before landing on Toriel’s nose and circling around it. Aliza covered her mouth and abruptly burst into a fit of giggles. “Hehehehe...hehe..Grandma! Cobalt likes you!!” 

“So he does,” Toriel had replied having to cross her eyes in order to focus on the butterfly. The caprine focused on the familiar and the color of it. “Cobalt, you look like a very social butterfly.”

Cobalt took off of Toriel’s nose and fluttered around Aliza’s head to her delight, eventually landing onto it. His tiny hands appeared to be clapping, and he almost looked excited. 

“Sans?” Toriel knelt down towards Aliza, grabbing onto her shoulders and holding her steady. Cobalt flapped his wings excitedly before the child exclaimed, “No! His name is Cobalt, Grandma. Sans is my Pappa’s name.” 

The caprine glanced at Aliza with her mouth opening but her eyes darted to the butterfly, who was by now seemingly freaking out. “Y-You’re right, Aliza.” She answered, keeping her eyes on Cobalt, who settled down and slowly flapped his wings. “It’s Cobalt.”

Toriel stood up and gently took Aliza’s hand and gave her a reassuring smile. The butterfly seemed pleased and held a hand up to Toriel, seemingly expressing his gratitude. The large caprine gave a nod in response. She slowly lead Aliza out of the kitchen, however she was unable to peel her eyes off of Cobalt the butterfly.   
Aliza must have noticed and gave her grandma's paw a squeeze, “He’s so cool, isn’t he? He’s my best friend! I tell him all my secrets.” 

“Is that so? I am glad. It is good to have a special friend, Aliza,” Toriel hummed and picked Aliza up and held her within her arm. “How about we make something for your Momma? It can be me, you, and Cobalt.” She suggested, and Aliza began to squeal. “Ah, no, inside voice, Aliza,” Toriel calmly scolded, patting her shoulder lightly. Cobalt fluttered down onto Aliza’s hand and circled around on it.

“Sorryyy,” she wistfully apologized and gently patted the butterfly’s head with a finger. “Let’s make something for Momma.”

The rest of the day was spent on various arts and crafts. Aliza had ended up making a few pictures with macaroni elbows and glue. Toriel pitched in and helped every now and then, with Sans just watching as his daughter played. 

He couldn’t help but feel thankful for the love and care that she got in his absence. 

\-----------

The very next day, Toriel had come over to drop Aliza back off at Frisk's house. Frisk had answered the door and Aliza practically ran into the house, but not before giving her Mother a hug. Aliza turned to Toriel and invited her inside the house to join her and her Momma. Moving aside, Frisk allowed Toriel in. She held a small, wrapped box. 

“Aliza made these for you,” she announced with the small child latching on to Frisk’s leg. 

Frisk took a hold of the box and gently brushed her fingers along her daughter’s hair. “Did you?” She asked, looking down with a smile. 

“Uh-huh! Grandma and Cobalt helped!” She announced as clung tighter onto her Mother’s leg. 

“Wow. Uh, how about I open this in the kitchen?” Frisk suggested, looking at Toriel amazed. The caprine rested a paw on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Ok!” Aliza cheered and laughed as Frisk slowly limbered into the kitchen, realizing just how heavy Aliza was getting. Soon she’d be difficult to pick up and in the back of her mind, that made her sad. She really was growing up very fast. 

Time was moving too fast. 

Toriel settled into a chair as she entered the kitchen and Aliza let go of her momma and climbed into Toriel’s lap. The Grandmother gave a laugh as Frisk set the box on to the table. The Mother went to the stove to get the kettle running, and promptly returned back to the table. Aliza watched as Frisk took a seat and began to open the box. 

Frisk peered inside to find a macaroni drawing of what appeared to be Cobalt, and a little bag of the cookies that they had baked. “Wow...I really love this!” She exclaimed before holding it close to her chest and moving over to give Aliza a kiss on the head. The six-year beamed proudly and jumped off Toriel’s lap, imitating a pose of her Uncle Papyrus. 

Toriel and Frisk couldn’t help but burst into laughter and Aliza joined in. Frisk knelt down to her daughter and cupped her face. “I’m gonna hang this in the hall. Thank you, Punnybuns. I love this. And I love you.”

Aliza gushed and wrapped her arms around her Mom’s neck, planting a wet kiss on her cheek. “You’re welcome, Momma! I love you too!” She declared before pulling back. “I’m gonna make Grandma some tea in my room, ok?”

Aliza turned to look at Toriel who smiled fondly, “Please do, I cannot wait to taste your finest tea, my child.”

Frisk and Toriel watched as Aliza high-tailed it out of the kitchen squealing. “Inside voice, Aliza!” Frisk called out after her and sighed happily. Taking a glance at the art work before setting it onto the table. “It’s so pretty. Thank you for watching her yesterday, Mom.”

“Any time, my child. I understand if you need time for yourself,” the caprine said softly, taking a hold of her daughter’s hand. “Frisk, I need to ask you something.”

“Hm?” Frisk tilted her head sideways, “What’s the matter?”

Toriel began to gently stroke her hand and sighed softly. “It is about Cobalt. I saw him yesterday.” Frisk watched as the white paw moved along her hand. “I am sure you are aware of his existence, my child?”

“Yes. I’ve seen him around when Aliza summons him. Or sometimes, he comes out of the …” Frisk gave a little laugh, “blue.” 

“Good one, my child," she hummed with a smile, but it quickly faded as she got serious again. “You do know that Cobalt is not merely a butterfly, Frisk?”

The smile faded from the human’s mouth, instead pressing her lips together. She nodded slowly. “It’s ...Sans. I know,” she whispered. “But ...how?”

“I thought about it long and hard yesterday, my child. And the only possible thing I could think of that it had to do with a few different things.”

The kettle began to whistle, and Frisk glanced at it and then at Toriel.   
“Go ahead,” Toriel smiled softly, nudging her head towards it. Slowly Frisk pulled away and grabbed two sets of teacups, setting the tea packets within them and filling them with water. After a moment, she set them onto the table for herself and Toriel. “Sorry. Uh, do you mind continuing?”

Reaching out for the teacup and holding it within her hand, bobbing the packet with her fingers, Toriel resumed speaking. “Thank you,” she paused, “and of course, my child. As I was saying, I think it has to do with the car accident, mainly.” 

The human glanced at her tea cup and slowly began to bob her own packet, not really liking the direction that the conversation had went. The world around her seemed to fade to black…

The sound of his voice cutting off jabbed a sharp feeling within her heart. The last sound he had ever uttered. And once the car had settled to a stop with the horns blaring, Aliza’s loud and piercing screams filled the car. The smell of the airbags going off and all of the chaos that had just happened was starting to register to her mind. Frisk had forced her eyes to open and immediately twisted her head to the right. She saw the lower half of Sans’ body slowly break down into a disturbing, growing pile of dust. The passenger side of the car seemingly caved into the car. 

She could smell the ash-like scent filling her nostrils as she watched his body fading away. The jacket and shorts mangled onto the seat. “Sans…” Frisk whispered, at first, in shock, tasting iron in her mouth as she spoke. Her head turned to look at Aliza within her car seat. The back side of the car seemingly not as affected as the front side was. Slowly undoing her seat belt, in a daze, trying to process all that had happened, reaching out to Aliza’s car seat and rocking it… 

“Shhh…” She coo’ed “Mommy and Daddy are here. We always will be, right, Sans?”

Frisk turned her head back to the passenger seat, expecting to see the lazybones grinning. But instead saw what was left of him. “Sans?” She whispered and reached out to touch him. Digging her fingers into the warm pile of dust. Digging further and further into it until she felt a piece of metal. Pulling it out to see his wedding band. 

“Sans...” She mumbled, immediately reaching back to the still screaming Aliza. “Daddy’s here. Shhh….he’s here with us-” 

The teacup hitting the table jolted Frisk from her thoughts. 

“Frisk?” 

“Huh, yeah?” She responded, slightly shaking her head, “I’m sorry, could you repeat that last part?” 

Toriel looked concerned and gently moved closer to Frisk. She placed a hand softly on Frisk's knee, “It is not common for monsters to summon familiars, but I think in the accident… Perhaps your very own determination, and devotion, and love for him gave his soul a place within Aliza, a vessel. And I think Sans was only able to take a shape once Aliza’s magic had surfaced within her.”

“So... he’s like… inside of her?” Frisk asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Well, yes and no," Toriel paused and tried putting the situation into words, "In a way, he is there, and in a way, he is not. It is very hard to explain, my child, especially since...well, she is the first mage I have seen in a very, very, very long time.” 

“Before the war, there were some mages that were born due to such love between a human and monster. But have you noticed that when we arrived back on to the surface there were none?”

Frisk gave a slow nod and Toriel spoke up again, “I think perhaps, it’s for the best that we start training Aliza to harness her magic.”

All of this new information was heavy within her mind and she was trying to sort it, feeling a bit overwhelmed by her mother’s theory. “I, uh, yeah sure. We can start her with training.”

“I know that Sans would have normally...been the one to train her,” Toriel said slowly, trying to read Frisk’s expression. “I’ll be more than happy to help with what I can. But, perhaps, it is best if Papyrus started off?”

It didn’t even register to her until that exact moment that Sans would have been the one to train his daughter. And that hit her hard. She only managed to give Toriel a small nod in response to her question. Aliza was growing too fast for her.


	6. Life is works strangely sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a feels trip. http://zemiki.tumblr.com and http://kimchigurlie27.tumblr.com collaborative story.
> 
> This is an http://axetale.tumblr.com inspired fanfiction! The story is a spin-off and reversed position.  
> Axetale is owned by http://thebananafrappe.tumblr.com and http://azulandrojo.tumblr.com . ♥
> 
> Ideas for different happenings inspired by http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com‘s comics and headcannons ♥

For Frisk she had tried to make the rest of the day as normal as possible. Spent the time talking with Toriel and setting up some sort of plan. Took Aliza out grocery shopping and came home and did some cleaning. Made a simple dinner and gave her kid a bath and put her to sleep. But the day was everything but normal. The sensation of feeling the warm dust and all of the sounds of the accident were eating up at her. She also felt so so stupid, for not even considering Aliza’s powers. She had clearly gained her Father’s powers and yet it didn’t even cross her mind that he was supposed of trained her on them. Internally, she felt angry at herself all day. And sitting within the living room while feeling restless made her realize how much she missed him. 

The silence of the house made her get up and dig within the top part of the entertainment system. Pulling out two hidden DVDs and put one into the DVD player. Setting the other one on top of the player. Moving back onto the couch and curling up with the blanket. The screen was black for a moment before it started to cut into the footage.  
_  
Sans was there, and it looked like he was getting ready with the guys. Somebody was doing a shoddy video handling for a moment before it straightened out and focused onto him._

_“Sans!” The voice holding the camera called out._

_The skeleton turned around in his black tuxedo with a small red carnation flower on the chest. A matching red tie was neatly tucked into the suit. A golden tie clip was attached to it. A genuine smile plastered on his face. A black comb within his hand as he was previously combing it against his skull._

_“Hey’a, how do I look?” He asked, twirling around before stopping._

_“BROTHER, YOU LOOK QUITE HANDSOME TODAY. DARE I SAY, EVEN BETTER THAN ME?” The all-too familiar voice of Papyrus butt in. He walked into the screen and knelt and began to straighten out Sans’ tie. He too was in a tuxedo like Sans was._

_“DID YOU DO THIS TIE?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“IT’S CROOKED. AND COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE FOR YOUR BIG DAY.”_

_“Really? I can knot believe I didn’t catch that before.” Sans poked his head into view of the camera with a wink on his face.  
“SANS! UGH! YOU CAN’T EVEN HOLD BACK ON THE PUNS TODAY, CAN YOU?” _

_“Nope. But while we’re on the subject, do you think I’ll be a tie-rrific husband?” _

_There were a few chuckles in the background._

_“NOT WITH THOSE PUNS, BROTHER. SERIOUSLY, I DON’T KNOW HOW THE HUMAN CAN STAND YOUR LACK-LUSTER SENSE OF HUMOR.” Papyrus stood up and huffed. “I WOULDN’T PUT IT PAST YOU THAT YOU CHOSE TO WEAR A TIE TO MAKE THESE HORRIBLE PUNS.”_

_“Well, honestly bro, between my options that I had, it came down to a tie.” Sans had his shit-eating grin on his face as he reached up and patted Papyrus’ hand. “But you’re my best man because I love you, Bro.” _

_Papyrus had taken Sans’ hand into his._

_“And I couldn’t imagine any other person to be here while I tie the knot today.”_

_The younger Brother let out a groan and let go of Sans’ hand and pinched his nasal bridge while shaking his head. There was some more laughter while Sans was hamming it up._  
  
Frisk couldn’t but help join in the laughter, feeling the emotions of the day flood within her again. Sans being alive and surrounded by the ones who loved and cared about him most. There was so many reasons as to why she loved the man. And the celebration of them getting married, it was truly one of the happiest day of her life, after Aliza’s birth into the world. Frisk continued to watch the video, eventually grabbing the box of tissues by the coffee table. He was so good, so happy, had a lot of dreams. His smile, his laughter, and, the way that he looked at her. She could see the adoration he had for her.  
__  
“Sans, would you like to say your vows?” Grillby looked at Sans and asked the skeleton.

_“Yes, I would.” Clearing his throat as he held onto her hands tightly._

_“Frisk, first off, I want to say thank you. Thank you for believing in someone like me. The guy who couldn’t even be bothered to even pick up a sock at one point. At first, it was hard for me to accept that you had even found that lazy man attractive. But you made things better with your presence. You made me want to change for the better. And you know how much I hate making promises. But these are my vows to you, sweetheart. I promise to love you without condition, to honor you each and every day. To laugh with you when you’re happy, to support you when you’re sad. To guide you when you ask for direction. To challenge you to be a better person and allow you to do the same for me. And to be your biggest fan and your ever-present listening audience.”_

Frisk sat silent in the living room, the light from the tv illuminating the dark room. She was pausing the scene and replaying it at this one part, his vow. After a while she resumed the video.

“Sans. We started off as great friends, all those years ago, and eventually grew even closer. We have spent so much time together, and your jokes have given me so much laughter, especially in times when I am sad. You always know how to cheer someone up, and I admire that trait about you.” Frisk pauses, trying not to cry on her wedding day. “I will always be there to return the favor. To pick you up and you cannot do it alone. To cheer you on when you need it most, and to cherish the moments that we make together. I love you with all my determination, and I will never let you down, or undo what we have done”

With that Grillby asked them to place the rings on each other’s respected fingers and to kiss.

There was a cheer throughout the wedding crowd and the person holding the camera almost loses it. A quick comment from a mildly upset Mettaton can be heard, but then resumes as normal.

Frisk sighs. Remembering that day, her dress, all his puns. 

The video continues and is now at the wedding reception. There is music, and dancing. Frisk and Sans can be seen in the background laughing at Undyne and Papyrus’ goofy antics. Mettaton is making sure everything is going according to plan, as Napstablook is DJing. The scene cuts quickly to the father-daughter dance, and Asgore is beaming as he dances with Frisk. The dance doesn’t last long and suddenly it's now Frisk and Sans’ turn to take the floor. Undyne cheers from the sidelines, and Papyrus can be seen trying not to cry. 

It's a slow song, Frisk remembers picking it out, and Sans letting her. The look on Sans’ face…

Frisk, already crying, begins to weep more. She pauses the video on Sans’ face and she can no longer contain the tears.

“Pappa is handsome!” A little voice behind her rings out, and she jumps.

“Aliza!?” Frisk turns around to see Aliza just behind the chair. “What are you doing, sweetie?”

Aliza stands there confused, looking at Frisk, and then with a quiet voice she begins to talk. “Why is Momma crying? Is Momma sad?” She reaches her little hand out.

Frisk takes her daughter’s hand and forces a smile. “Momma misses you Pappa, punnybuns.”

She pulls Aliza up onto her lap and wipes away the tears, Aliza trying to help.

“I miss Pappa too!” She fumbles with her little pajama strings. “But Pappa is right here” she exclaims, pointing to her heart.

There was a moment of silence and then Frisk hugged Aliza and agreed. Sans was not with them physically, besides the butterfly, but he was with them in their hearts.

The image of Sans was still up on the television, when the little blue butterfly came out and landed on Aliza’s head. Frisk leaned back and stared at him, he seemed sad. She frowned at the sight of Sans, or rather, Cobalt. Her heart sank and with her other hand she held it up to the butterfly to climb onto. Slowly, as if in defeat, Cobalt crawled onto Frisk’s hand. Aliza reached up to grab onto her wrist and pull it down to her face level. With a glowing pulse, Cobalt turned around to face Aliza. 

“Cobalt, are you sad too?” She gasped and then began to shift out of Frisk’s embrace. “Hang on. I’ll get something to cheer you up!” Her tiny feet dashing along the carpet and disappeared into the hallway. 

Cobalt seemingly made a motion as if sighing and turning around to look at the the love of his life. Tears began to well up into Frisk’s eyes again and whispered softly so he could only hear. “I miss you so much, Sans. I know...that I could just...reset and bring you back. But…”

She could hear shuffling in the far distance and dipped her head down in shame. “She’s the reason I can’t. And I know that if I just...did it. We could bring her back and we could all be together. But Sans...when I look into her eyes, I see you in her. She’s so beautiful. I can’t lose her.”

Cobalt had flapped his wings and made the short flight from her palm to Frisk’s nose. Landing there and slowly crawling to the tip of it. Through her blurry vision, she saw the butterfly dip it’s head and planting a kiss onto her nose. Frisk began to tremble as she began to cry, finally getting some sort of closure of her guilt. He was always so gentle, and, understanding. He wasn’t mad at her. 

“I’m so sorry, Sans.” She whispered, “I love you more than anything. I hope you know that.”

Sans knew. Cobalt gave a nod and gently patted her nose. If only if he could tell her...

The sound of Aliza coming back into the hallway, made Frisk sit up straight and quickly wiping her tears stained cheeks down. Cobalt fluttered back onto her hand and watched as the child entered the living room with the special pillow in hand. Seemingly unaware of the conversation that transpired and climbed onto Frisk’s lap. The Mother gave a weak smile and wrapped her arms around Aliza. The star-pillow now on the child’s lap as Cobalt flew and landed onto it. 

“See, I knew this would cheer you up!” She giggled and leaned back into Frisk’s chest. 

“Momma, can we watch this video together?” She asked innocently, looking upwards to Frisk for an answer. Frisk hesitated for a moment and glanced at the star and the glowing butterfly upon it. It had given her a nod in response. Her chest tightened. Aliza had never seen their wedding video before. Frisk honestly wanted to wait until she was older to fully appreciate the things that she deeply cherished within it. But...

“Sure.” She responded, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Reaching over to grab onto the remote and her eyes locked on the image of her smiling husband. Her finger unwilling to push the ‘replay’ button for a moment. Her stomach lurched as she pressed it, the fleeting sense of pushing the ‘restart’ button filling her senses. But the DVD shot to black before the same goofy beginning began to play again. Frisk held onto Aliza tightly as they watched the video. Her innocent voice asking many questions along the way, which, Frisk had answered as best as she could. However, the child had ended falling asleep at some point within the video. Her body slowly slumping in the arms of her Mother, softly breathing as she held onto the pillow. The DVD was paused, and the Mother slowly carried her in her arms to the bedroom. Cobalt looking exhausted as he laid on the pillow, watching Frisk. 

Aliza was tucked into bed and the pillow gently placed against her. Cobalt looked like he was struggling to keep his form. Frisk scooped Sans up into her hands and brought him to her lips. Giving the gentlest kiss she could muster upon the butterfly before slowly placing him onto Aliza’s shoulder. 

“Sleep, my bonehead, keep her safe.” She quietly, a finger stroking his tiny form. The glow slowly died from Cobalt before disappearing into thin air. 

Frisk gave a deep sigh before tucking Aliza in some more and making her way back to the living room. Staring at the television and seeing Sans and her mingling at the reception. Moving over to shut off the DVD player and tv. She’d watch it again later, maybe it was better to try to sleep off the loneliness that was gripping at her now. Her feet shuffled down the hall and into the bedroom. Frisk started to get ready for bed and eventually crawled under the sheets. But sat up and pulled the blankets off and moving over to the closet. And unburied a hoodie that Sans wore and held it within her hands. Bringing it up to her face and inhaling his scent and smiling against it. Turning back around and slipping into the bed with his hoodie within her arms. Somehow it brought a sense of comfort that allowed her weary mind to finally turn off for the night. While she slept with the hoodie, the blue butterfly eventually fluttered into the room, landing onto her arm. And then moving to her chest and resting onto it, closing his weary eyes as he listened to her heartbeat. 

The next morning when Frisk awoke she found herself on Sans’ side of the bed. Her hand resting on to his hoodie. At first, she was in a slight panic but calmed herself down and sat up. Pulling the garment towards her and taking in his scent again. The unmistakable scent of ketchup wafted through her nose. So, she eased herself out of the bed and folded it up and placed it back into the pile of his belongings. Fixing up the bed and quickly getting ready for the day. Aliza was still sleeping since she was up late within the night. And it was still the weekend for her, so Frisk allowed her to sleep in. The Mother began to make breakfast instead and eventually heard the door creak open. The sleepy child stumbled into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Frisk’s leg. 

“Morning Momma.” She groggily said, placing her head against her, wiping her face against her pants. 

Frisk knelt and gave her a few strokes on the head. “Morning, Punnybuns. Did you sleep well?”

“Mhm! I dreamed of Pappa.” She paused and then scratched her nose. “Pappa was home and happy.”

“Yeah?” Frisk asked leaning over the counter to grab a glass. 

“Yeah…” Aliza trailed off and then sneezed. “Bless you, Aliza.” Her Mother responded, kneeling with a paper towel to wipe her face. 

The child was fussy with the cleaning but eventually gave in, rubbing at her eyes. “Momma...pleaseeee” She whined. 

“Hang on. I’m almost done, sweetie.” The paper towel was pulled away and Frisk picked her up into her arms, throwing the paper towel away. Moving over to the sink and turning it on, checking that the water was on lukewarm. “Can you wash your hands, my love?” 

Aliza dipped her hands into the water and seemingly was jolted awake by it. The child began to wash her hands and when she was finished, they were dried off. Promptly placed into her seat at the table and given a glass of apple juice. Frisk had made eggs with some sausages and placed a plate for Aliza. 

“Do they look eggscellent?” Frisk asked with a smile on her lips, brushing her hand against the soft brown locks.

“Hehehe! Yeah Momma! Thank you!” 

“Good, I’m glad.” She planted a kiss and joined her at the table with a glass of juice as well. They both ate in relatively silence except for some small talk. When they were finished, Frisk cleaned up after them, while Aliza went to go play in the living room. Listening to her babble away as she finished up her cleaning. “Aliza, I’ll be right back, I’m gonna grab the mail, ok?” She called out from the kitchen. 

“Ok!” Aliza responded before the babbling of her playtime resumed. 

Turning towards the door she slipped on some shoes and made her way out to the mailbox. Pulling out the mail and briefly going through them, before her eyes settled on one. Opening it up immediately and scanning the contents. Staring at the check that had arrived and folding it back up and holding it with the other mail. It was her monthly disability check that she received from the government. The accident had caused some permanent damage that had rendered her unable to work. Which made her a full-time Mother to Aliza, not that she minded, but living on disability wasn’t the life she had envisioned. A lot of things that she hadn’t envisioned. But she was doing it all for the sake of her child. 

Frisk stepped back into the house and heard Aliza still babbling with her toys. Slipping her shoes off and making her way into the kitchen. Setting the mail onto the table and slowly began to go through them. Until a tingle within her hands flared up and Frisk groaned. This wasn’t going to be her day. Abandoning the half-looked through mail and easing herself to stand. The tingling was becoming more intense throughout, making Frisk to ease herself down the hall. Pausing several times as her joints flared up in searing hot pain. And finally making it to the phone and managed to call Toriel. 

“Hello?” She had answered, “Frisk?”

“Mom.” Frisk croaked and took a deep inhale. “Sorry. It’s...a bad day.”

“My child, do you need assistance?” The voice was genuinely concerned. 

“Yes. Please, M-mom.” She sputtered out before taking a deep inhale. “Please.”

“No worries, dear, I’ll be there shortly, Frisk.”

The line went dead, and Frisk had put the phone back. Frisk had moved to the medication cabinet and took a few painkillers, hoping that they would kick in soon. Feeling utterly miserable as she made her way to the bed. Sinking into the mattress and calling Aliza over. The child knew immediately what was going on and climbed up onto the bed, cuddling Frisk and giving her company. It felt like forever while they waited for Toriel to arrive. The Mother trying her best to minimize her discomfort in the presence of Aliza. But when Grandma had arrived and took over for the care for her Granddaughter for the day. Frisk laid in the bed, with the curtains closed and door shut. Feeling everything and nothing at all, just trying her best to fight the pain that was bestowed onto her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, posted the write chapter title, ha. Got it right now :'>


	7. Everything changes, yet everything stays the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliza is growing up. A strange, but somehow realistic dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a feels trip. http://zemiki.tumblr.com and http://kimchigurlie27.tumblr.com collaborative story.
> 
> This is an http://axetale.tumblr.com inspired fanfiction! The story is a spin-off and reversed position.  
> Axetale is owned by http://thebananafrappe.tumblr.com and http://azulandrojo.tumblr.com . ♥
> 
> Ideas for different happenings inspired by http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com‘s comics and headcannons ♥
> 
> When you get to the part that says "The Dream".  
> Listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKHLPKz4sLE

Frisk was laying on the couch, it was almost time for Aliza to come home from school. She couldn’t believe how old Aliza was getting, she was already in the seventh grade, 12 years old. She was still, at time, bubbly, but she was starting to show signs of average teen anger. Frisk covered her eyes with her forearm, her other hand laying over her stomach. She was feeling the pain more often these days, and sometimes it was too much. The medication she was given since the accident wasn’t working any more, and more stuff had to be given, but this caused her to need to sleep more often.

She was about to drift off to sleep when she was awoken by Aliza coming in the door.

“Hey mom!” She kicked off her shoes and went to plop herself on the couch beside her mom. “How was your day?”

Frisk groggily opened her eyes, but only a little. “Hey sweety.” she whispered and reached to stroke her daughter’s long brown hair. “I slept all day. How was yours?” She pushed herself to sit up better and leaned against the back of the couch.

“Mmm, we had a test, I think I did good on it!” Plopping a chocolate pocky stick in her mouth. “What’s for supper?”

“We’re going to grandmas for supper. She will be over to get us. Don’t spoil your appetite on those.”

Frisk went to stand but was having troubles. Aliza jumped up to help her mom to the bathroom and then to the kitchen table and put her shoes on. She didn’t want her daughter to end up looking after her like this, she knew it was only going to get worse the older she got. 

After a while Toriel showed up, with Asgore behind her. They had long since made up, but only as friends and decided it would be easier to look after Frisk if it was only one house she had to travel to instead of two. Asgore lifted Frisk up as Toriel gathered some overnight things. She was not going to bring Frisk back if she was in this much pain. Aliza was both excited and grumbled a bit, wanting to be able to stay at home and invite some friends over, but also getting to be spoiled by her grandparents.

Over dinner they discussed some things. Aliza telling everyone how she was doing good in school, and Frisk proudly saying that she was as smart as her father. Which Aliza just quietly shifted the food on her plate. She hadn’t known her dad, but everyone always said she was like him at times.

“You know, I never met him…” Aliza mumbled under her breathe. “How would I know?”

There was silence for a moment. Toriel broke it.

“Who would like some butterscotch cinnamon pie?”

Asgore shuffled in his seat. “I am sorry Aliza, that you are upset by this. Perhaps we can, try and not bring it up as much.” Genuine concern on his face and looking directly at her.

“It's fine.” Her head was looking down at her plate, hair covering her face.

Frisk starred quietly for at Aliza and then sighed. “How is magic training coming along, sweety?”

“It’s fine.”

“Just ‘fine’?” Frisk had a concerned expression, she knew something was eating at her little girl. “Al-..”

“The other kids, make fun of me.” Aliza started, looking at her plate still. “They call me a ‘freak’ because I’m half human and monster!”

No one replied.

“Some of the kids have also started making fun of my eyes, because of these stupid stars!” Her voice was becoming shaky. “Calling me names, and asking me ‘what anime are you from’?”

“Sweetheart, I--” Frisk couldn’t respond before Aliza cut her off again.

“Why’d you have me?! I hate my life!” Aliza jumped up and out of the room.

There was silence as the adults had no way to respond to Aliza. This was new for Frisk, but to Asgore and Toriel they seen it in the past a lot, before the war.

\---------------

Later Toriel tried to talk to Aliza, but she had locked herself in her mother’s old room and wasn’t responding. Asgore had gotten a section built onto the house, and Toriel’s old room was transformed into a guest room. Frisk laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was unsure what to do, and she felt like she was alone in all of this. Yeah, every parent has dealt with the teen phase, but her daughter was different.

She rolled over in the bed, the pain in her joints not letting up. Looking out the window, the sky was clear and a dark dark blue, with only the moon and stars illuminating it. Blue. It had been a long time since she saw the butterfly, Cobalt, Sans. The older Aliza got, the less she used her magic, the less he showed up. Occasionally he’d come out on his own and Aliza would chat with him, but not to the degree she used to as a little girl. She thought back to when Sans and her first bought their house, and was moving in. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They had set up the television first, which was a bad idea because they got distracted by it. Using the box to access the internet they found a video, or more Frisk purposely searched the video out. It was a popular humor video that was circulating around, and apparently, she had heard it was enough to make you cry from laughter.

“Wait, wait!” Frisk exclaimed, keeping the remote from Sans. “Let me play this! You’ll love it!”

“Heh, alright, but i get to pick the next one!” He moved away from her, smiling.

“Ok, one second, let me, go get something.” She ran to another room and came back. “Alrighty, get ready to laugh harder than you ever have!”

“If I don’t laugh, you owe me lunch at Grillby’s.” he teased.

The video played, and within a few moments they were both laughing hysterically. The video was done playing and they were quoting different parts of it. Sans agreed that it was, indeed, a hilarious and said he’d have to show it to everyone else.

Frisk sat up, wiping tears from her eyes. “Haha, Sans. I’m pregegrent!”

“Ha, that was a good one!” Sans was not catching on.

She was still chuckling. “I’m pargagnet.” She laid the test on the couch between them.

Sans sat there, for a moment, still thinking it was a joke. Frisk stared back at him, no longer laughing and donning her classic ‘-_-’ face. Nothing was said for a while, and there was a slight hum from the television system when San’s eyes widened and his eyelights went out.

“You’re….?” He was at a loss for words and he stared at her and then down at the test, and then back up at her again. “F……”

She nodded. “I am.” She placed a hand on her stomach and gently smiled. “We are…. going to be parents.”

Sans didn’t know how to react, he sat in silence for a while and stuttered out a few sounds, but nothing coherent. Frisk leaned over the kissed his forehead and rubbing the back of his head. 

“We need…” He looked her in the eyes, his eyelights coming back. “we need to start getting ready!”

His face shifted from shock to excitement. He was definitely taking this a lot better than she had hoped.

“How far…. along?” 

He placed a hand on her stomach, and she placed her hand over top his.

Frisk smiled at her husband, he was acting so cute. “A couple months.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A jolt of pain snapped Frisk back from her daydream into reality, and she winced. The medication that Toriel had given her after dinner was not working, and she tried to sit up in bed to call for her mother. She needed to stay determined, but the pain was proving too much, and she began to whimper. Just as if Toriel had some sort of sixth sense, she came into the room and began to comfort her.

 

++++ Aliza PoV ++++

She laid in the bed, listening to the commotion in the room across the hall. Knowing her mom was having a hard time now, she sighed. Thinking to herself that maybe what she said over dinner was too much, but it was how she felt. She jumped to sit on the side of the bed and looking out the window.

“Cobalt.” She whispered and cupped her hands together. A little blue ball of energy formed in her hand and suddenly the butterfly appeared. “Hey.”

The butterfly waved its little legs around and looked excited to see her. She laughed and placed it on the bed beside her.

“Mom keeps telling me how I’m so much like my dad, actually, everyone does.” She looked down at him. “I never met him though, at it hurts.”

The butterfly’s little eyes gave off that it seemed sad but didn’t do much but slowly open and close its wings.

Aliza sat up straight. “The kids at school make fun of me.” She paused and lowered her voice to a whimpering whisper. “One girl told me I was an abomination.” A tear rolled down her cheek.

Cobalt flew up to Aliza’s nose and did a motion as if to give her a kiss and flew down to her leg.

Aliza sniffled. “I’m sorry I don’t summon you as often, Cobalt. I just hate my magic.” She lifted a finger to her little friend. “My eyes are always a giveaway that I’m not……’normal’. Mom says they were what my dad loved most when I was first born, nicknaming me ‘Little Star’.” She began to cry more. “I wish I could have met him. I wish I could go back in time and….”

There was a soft knock on the door.

Aliza wiped the tears away. “Come in!”

“Aliza, your mother isn’t feeling very well.” Toriel calmly said as she stood in the doorway. “We are going to take her to the hospital for help. It’s nothing serious, but if you wish to stay it will be fine.”

“Ok Grandma.”

Toriel notices Cobalt, and smiles. “Hello, little Cobalt.”

The butterfly flaps its wings but stays on Aliza’s leg.

Aliza watched her grandmother leave, and flung herself back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I wonder what it would have been like, if my dad was around.” Pondering to herself as Cobalt flew up to land on her nose. “Heh. You’ve been around my entire life Cobalt. You are more of a dad to me than he was.”

The butterfly didn’t move but closed its eyes after a while. It looked like it had been dealt a painful blow.

“Oh! What’s wrong little friend?” She sat up and scooped him up with her hands gently. “Did I say something wrong?”

The butterfly didn’t react for a while, then faded away.

Aliza sat, confused. “I guess you were tired...”

She sighed and stared out the window. She wasn’t allowed to leave when she was home alone, so she felt like she was trapped inside some invisible barrier. Folding her legs up and wrapping her arms around them she let out a sad sigh. She wanted her mom to get better, and she wish she could talk to her dad, just once, so she could meet him. But, she was told that monsters turn to dust when they die, and that is what happened to him. There was no soul left to summon forth like they did in those scary movies with a magical board that could talk to the other side. There was no ‘other side’ for monsters, only nothingness. They just ceased to exist after that point. Only dust and that was all that had remained of her Father. But he was now six-feet…

Aliza snapped from the depressing trail of thoughts and pushed herself off the bed. She was feeling restless and needed something to do. But honestly, she didn’t feel like stepping outside of the room. So, Aliza began to comb through the room. She knew that her Mother liked to hide things within the house. Safeguarding, she called it, although personally she didn’t like this notion. As much as she loved her Mother and all the things she spoke of her Dad, the constant hiding of his stuff left a sour taste within her mouth at times. Why did she hide his stuff from her? Wasn’t he so cool? So... why couldn’t she just see the stuff? She couldn’t grasp as to why. Pulling the drawer open and shuffling around until her fingers scrapped against a box. Pulling out the medium-sized plain looking box, Aliza shifted over to the bed and setting it onto the sheets. Prying the top open and gasping as her blue eyes focused onto the many various pictures and items within. 

Her fingers dug in and held onto a photo of her parents on what appeared to be on a date. Smiling and looking happy at the camera, holding hands. As she dug deeper and deeper within the box, she saw more pictures. Holding up to examine a photo booth strip to see, both her parents were making random silly poses, but it was clear to her that they were madly in love with each other. It was hard not to see how much adoration was written on each other faces. A folded-up letter was within the middle of the pile of the photos. Aliza took ahold of it and opened it and began to read it. 

**_Frisk,_ **

**_You told me to take some notes, so here I am, writing you this. Just wanted to say that I enjoyed last night’s date. You are truly one of a kind of gal, dare I say, sansational? You made me feel so alive within your company, in more ways than one._ **

Aliza cringed and quickly folded the letter back up and tucked it under the other seen photos. Maybe there was a reason why these things were kept away. Shaking her head as she focused back onto the photos. This one seemed like it was taken at a Halloween party. Her Mom was dressed up in a skeleton suit posing as Sans with his clothes on. And her Father was simply wearing a ketchup bottle, carrying Frisk within his arms. They looked like they were having a blast in that photo. Aliza couldn’t help but smile at the picture and slowly set it down. But the next picture within the pile made her heart skip a beat. The familiar skeleton curled up in chair with the biggest smile that Aliza saw him wear out of all the photos. Within his arms, he was holding a bundle, his finger booping the infant on the nose. He looked so ecstatic and proud. Aliza stared at it for a very long time before pulling it close to her chest. That was her Dad, holding her as a baby. Pulling back down to study it some more, falling more and more with the picture as she stared. The clear distinct look of his grin on his face told Aliza, just how much he loved her. 

“I love you too, Dad.” She pressed a finger against his face, with a small smile on her face. 

She studied the picture for a while before setting it to the side. From the inventory in the box, she learned that her Dad was big into science, reading some folded up theories within it. It seemed like complex stuff that she couldn’t exactly comprehend. But she liked her Dad’s handwriting, beginning to fully appreciate the sentimentality of these items. Because it started to make him feel...real in a way. Besides the videos and pictures and the random memories that someone would talk about. These pictures and items must of meant a lot to her Mom. But the sour feeling began to rise within her again, realizing that her Mother had hidden all of these things from her. So, Aliza began to put everything back into the box except for one picture and stuffed it back into the drawer, slamming it shut. Moving back down to grab onto the picture of her and her Dad. Moving to plop down onto the bed with a deep sigh. 

Laying on her back as she settled her head on the pillow. Holding the picture out in front of her and studying it. The more she stared at it, the more she missed her Dad. And the angrier she began to feel about her Mom. The thoughts of the kid’s taunts echoing back within her mind. Tears began to pool up in her eyes, because she felt so conflicted, unsure of what to exactly feel. She wanted to be gone, as if she was never born. Then none of this mess from so many angles wouldn’t have happened. But…the look on his face. How happy he had looked; how could she bluntly declare that she wished she wasn’t born. When clearly, he was so happy that he was holding her within his arms. Aliza set the picture onto the night stand and curled up in her bed. Allowing herself to finally release the flood of emotions. And for her to eventually pass out from being emotionally drained by time she finished. 

\----- _The Dream_ \--------

The sound of snow crunching under her boots made her pause and stop. The sudden blast of cold snapped at her and she wrapped her arms around herself. Turning around to see that she was in a forest that was dim and a bit hard to make out. But she could see a trail that was void of trees slowly moving towards it. Aliza was rubbing at her bare arms, wearing just a t-shirt with jeans, wishing she wore more. Not recognizing where she was at and feeling the fear gripping at her. But decided to keep pushing forward wanting to find some sort of shelter or information that could tell her more of the strange area that she was within. But the eerie silence made her uncomfortable, glancing around constantly. The only sounds were from her boots crunching the snow, and, her teeth chattering away. And it felt like she had been walking for an eternity already, without any clues. She was beginning to feel frustrated before she called out into the forest out of desperation, “HELLO?”

There was no response. 

With a heavy sigh she continued, as her heart pounded, from the uncertainty of the environment she was in. And then it was faint at first but the more that Aliza walked in the direction, she could smell something. Not sure what it was but deciding to keep moving on. As the strong got stronger, she was beginning to have second thoughts of this idea. It was rancid and putrid, something that smelled horrible. And the voice of logic was pleading to turn back around, but Aliza pushed it off. This was the first clue she had gotten since arriving in the dark and mysterious location and there was no way that she was just going to ignore it. Despite just how bad it was making her want to gag. But the smell had become so strong that she stopped in her tracks to heave. But just spitting into the snow as she gagged. It was awful, indescribable, and it was filling her with intense fear. Standing upright after gagging, she could see in the distance in the trail, something there. 

“Hello?” Aliza called out, trying to suppress the gagging.

Low growling began to come from the distance, and Aliza, took a step backwards. “Hello?” Her voice barely above a whisper. 

The mysterious shape had stood up from the floor of the snow, there looked like something was on the ground. Aliza didn’t really want to know what it was as she slowly backed-up. The growling becoming louder made her hold a hand out, getting ready to summon her magic. “W-who are you?” She asked, her voice trembling, her heart feeling like it was going to explode at any moment. The sound of a tree branch snapping below her foot made her look down, seeing the broken branch beneath her boot. Aliza didn’t recall seeing it there earlier but looked up and saw the figure was racing towards her. With more sounds of growling within the forest seemingly come from all sides. Aliza screamed and turned around and began to run in the opposite direction. To her fear, the snow prints that she should’ve made with her boots were gone. Vanished as if she had never did travel down the road. Turning her head around, she saw, Monsters chasing after her. Not able to make out their forms but they were carnal and savage from the way desperately tried to get her. And the chase seemed to of lasted forever until Aliza tripped on a rock and landed onto the snow, holding her arms out to shield the fall. The human began to frantically push herself up but felt a strong grip on her foot as it began to pull her towards the loud and hungry-like growls. Turning around to face her attackers and formed a bone-like dagger and plunged towards them. 

“ALIZA!”

\---------

“ALIZA!” 

The teenager snapped her eyes open to find her Grandparents and her Mother, attempting to wake her. To her surprise, there was a giant magic bone jammed into the ceiling. Sitting up instantly and crawling into the safety of Toriel’s arms and began to cry from the intensity of the nightmare. The picture that was on the nightstand was within Frisk’s hand as she rubbed her child’s back. Asgore’s reaching over to attempting to soothe the child by stroking her back. To the adults, the fact that there was a giant bone within the ceiling, was a huge warning sign that alarmed them. And that was perhaps far scarier than what the child must’ve of dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter was a dream Aliza had where she was inside the Axetale AU world.


	8. We all have that phase.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight and an old family "friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels trip is brought to you by: http://zemiki.tumblr.com and http://kimchigurlie27.tumblr.com collaborative story.
> 
> This is an http://axetale.tumblr.com inspired fanfiction! The story is a spin-off and reversed position.  
> Axetale is owned by http://thebananafrappe.tumblr.com and http://azulandrojo.tumblr.com . ♥
> 
> Ideas for different happenings inspired by http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com‘s comics and headcannons ♥
> 
> \-----
> 
> I might have missed some typos in fixing this up.  
> If you spot some please understand we re-read this and will touch up whatever we have missed. ♥

Breakfast was quiet within the household, Toriel was making food for everyone. Aliza was still shaken up from the nightmare, but Frisk seemed to look like she had something on her mind. Having noticed that Aliza had gone through her things, as the picture of Sans holding baby Aliza was on the nightstand beside the old bed. She didn’t say anything just yet, because she wanted her daughter to eat first. 

Aliza glanced up at her mother from time to time from her plate, not wanting to make eye contact, but noticing the tired look on her mother’s face. Had she been in the hospital all night, until they woke her up this morning from her nightmare? She glanced down to notice that sitting beside her mother’s hand on the table was the photograph from the nightstand. Aliza froze. Was she going to be mad at me? She thought. The silence was broken by Asgore, who seemed a bit chipper now than he was earlier.

“Looks like we’ll need to go to the store later for some supplies to fix that hole in the ceiling.” He tried to play it off as a joke, but it fell flat.

Toriel turned to place food in front of Asgore and in her spot and sad down. “I am not sure what you were dreaming about, my child, but I hope it will not reoccur.” Placing a hand on Aliza’s. “Your mother use to have nightmares too, when she was younger.”

“It was nothing. I don’t think it will happen again.” Aliza took a bite of food from her plate. “Can I join you later, grandpa?”

“No.” Frisk interjected suddenly. “We need to chat.”

The tone in her mother’s voice made her shake. It was rare her mother ever talked to her like this, only ever happening once or twice before. Toriel and Asgore shot glances at each other but said nothing. Aliza noticed this and slunk in her chair more.

“What did I do this time.”

“Just eat.”

“Why won’t you tell m-...” 

Frisk cut her short, slamming her hand on the table. “We will talk about this later.”

Asgore looked at Toriel, who didn’t notice his glance. He got up and moved to the counter after finishing his food. “Care to join me, Tor?”

Toriel stood up quickly, patting her mouth with a cloth. “Yes.”

Aliza watched as her grandparents put their dishes in the sink and left out the front door. She sat in the chair, silent, not looking at her mother and not moving an inch. Frisk had a determined expression on her face, she picked up the photo and looked at it. To try and ease her mother’s anger, she summoned Cobalt, which seemed to only make her mother angrier. Shit.

“There is only one place you could have gotten this picture from, Aliza.” Frisk turned the picture around to show Aliza. “What were you doing going through my things?”

“If they were so important, why were they still in that dresser, in the room I use?” She already felt that was a bad thing to say.

Cobalt looked worried, he looked between the two, but Frisk ignored him.

“Because that was MY room, Aliza. I don’t go through your belongings within YOUR room.” She raised her voice, her finger pointing to the picture. 

“That is an important picture, why would you hide it from me?!” Aliza stood up, glaring angrily at her mother. “Why have you never shown me these things?!”

Frisk also stood up and had slammed her hands onto the table, pain flaring through her joints. “Because I don’t think you’re ready to see these things yet! I want for you to appreciate fully the kind of man that your Father was!” Her cheeks were beginning to flush with anger. 

Cobalt, looking very distressed now is sitting between the them both, shaking his little hands wildly. He flies up to Frisk and lands on her shoulder, but she ignores him.

Aliza huffs, and raises her voice louder than her mom’s. “I’d still like to know more about him! It’s not fair! There were images in there, images that….” She could feel the tears gathering up in her eyes, but she fought them back, determined to keep going. “Images that were very important! I am not a child anymore!”

Seeing the tears build up in her daughter’s eyes, stung at her heart. “You may not be a child anymore, but you aren’t exactly an adult either, Aliza! I have worked so ...SO hard all these years, FOR YOU. To make sure that you had everything that you could ever need and want. I worked DOUBLE the amount because …”

She slammed her fists onto the table again, the pain flaring up again, but pushing past it. 

“Sometimes...Sometimes I think you forget that I lost someone as well! Aliza, I loved your Father with everything I had! You don’t know how much I think about him, kiddo! I miss him just as much as you do, Aliza! And for you...to say that you wish you weren’t born?! That’s like a slap in my face, because if it wasn’t for you crying that night----” 

Frisk’s face blanched at the realization of the words that were about to come out of her mouth. “Al..Aliza...I…” Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she tried to reach out towards her daughter. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Cobalt quickly flutter to Aliza from her shoulder. The butterfly landed onto Aliza’s shoulder and with profound horror, saw the disappointment within Sans’ expression. 

“Sans...I...” She uttered, reaching out to them, the tears finally breaking loose.

Aliza took a step back, glaring at her mother in shock. “Y…...You never told me tha-...” She couldn’t finish that sentence, she quickly turned and ran out the back door from the kitchen.

She ran through the neighborhood, not sure where she was heading. She blinked quickly and suddenly she was somewhere she had never seen before, but deep in her soul she had been there before, somehow. There was a hole in the ground, and she looked down into it. Stepping too close she slips and falls into the cavern below.

When she finally woke up, her head was pounding, and her vision was blurry. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out, but there was no sunlight coming from the hole above. She tried to sit up but felt dizzy and just flopped over instead. The blue glow of a butterfly in her blurry vision, sitting next to a moving flower.

“Heh. Never expected smiley trash bag to ask a favor from me.” The flower was talking to Cobalt.

Aliza, tried to force herself up, but had a hard time. “C…”

The flower whipped around to look at her. “Oh! You must be new to the underground!” The flower smiled. “Let me introduce myself. Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” and with that it winked and stuck its tongue out to one side.

Cobalt fluttered over to Aliza and with a tired expression, disappeared. Aliza laid on her stomach, still dizzy. “F-flowey….?”

Flowey smiles at her. “You seem familiar. Does the name ‘Frisk’, ring a bell?” 

Aliza squints. “She’s my mom.”

Flowey goes from smiling to thinking and then back to smiling. “So. What brings ya down here, to this ol’ abandoned cave?” He darted under the ground and back up just in front of her.

“I don’t remember. One second I was running, next moment I was at the mountain top, in front of…” She looks up.

Flowey follows her eyes. “Oh. That. Your mom fell down that too. Clumsy.”

Aliza wasn’t sure if he was being rude or not, the ‘clumsy’ rolled out of its mouth in a mocking sort of way. “Do you know...how to get out?” She looked around the cavern, but it was far too dark.

“Yes. Obviously.” Flowey’s tone was thick with sarcasm. “But! Give me a reason I should help YOU!”

With that comment, her eyes changed from their default pink to blue and she looked annoyed. “Help me or not. I’ll find my way out!” There was a weird magical spike in her chest, she wasn’t sure what it could have been, but it gave her the strength to stand up and begin to walk. Her eyes were glowing bright enough to light the way a fair bit.

Flowey turned and watched her. “Wrong way, dummy.” He laughed. “That’s a dead end. Go that way!” He little leaf pointed towards a weird broken doorway arch.

“Are you going to help me, or mock me?” She quipped at him.

Flowey did a sinister laugh and then back to his ‘trusting’ smile. “I’ll help you. But only on one condition!”

Aliza put her hands on her hips and waited to hear this.

“Take me to the surface.” The tone in Flowey’s voice changed from sarcastic and mocking to almost…sad.

“Ok.” Aliza went to try and scoop him up.

“Hey hey hey! What are you doing! No. I’ll tunnel along the way with you, idiot!” His tone changed back to being jerkish.

“Well you didn’t make that clear, ok?’ She remarked with irritability in her voice and then relaxed her stance. “So, if I take you to the surface, you’ll help us out?”

“That’s the plan, geez, were you even listening? I swear, it’s like one thing in one ear and out the other.” He condescendly, said waving a petal in annoyance. “Alright. So, are ya gonna go through the door or not?” 

Aliza stared at the flower with it becoming very clear as to why the Monster seemingly left behind. “Yeah. Hang on.” She spoke up and began to head towards the door. Upon reaching the door, Aliza began to examine it with what light that she had. Reaching a hand out to the door, she felt a pulse, almost like a magical current running through it. Feeling a knob, she wrapped her hand around it and tried to stabilize the magic on it with her own. And finally feeling the knob going loose with a click, Aliza opened the door and entered it. 

“About time, you know, we don’t really have all day.” Flowey popped up in front of Aliza. “This way.” He pointed his petal to directly in front of them.

“Oh yeeeeah, this place is filled with a bunch’a puzzles, but don’t worry. Let your pal, Flowey, help you with that.” Another wink and the Flower was seemingly gone. 

Bewildered by the turn of events, she moved forward as directed, finding that same eerie quietness from her dream fill her senses. But there was random creaks and a few clicks from time to time. And Aliza was bothered by the noises, almost expecting the monsters to come from the shadows. But none came, and she heard the quiet tranquil sound of water before her. 

“Fr-Aliza?” The noise was coming from in front of her, and she peered down to see Flowey a few feet from her. 

“Okay. So, we got a little bit of a hiccup.” Flowey announced and pointed towards the bridge of giant spikes. “You see, I’d have...an assistant if you will, guide pipsqueaks just like you, through this particular puzzle.” 

He began to stroke a petal deep in thought. “And if you attempt it, well, I ain’t exactly getting to the surface. And plus, I’m sure that ...well nevermind.” 

The human had so many questions, was this a place that her Mother had been to before? Why hadn’t she mentioned any of this before? The anger starting to rise within her again, that lady kept too many secrets. 

“Hey, Fri-gah-Aliza? Can you do a trashbag special?”

“A....what?” She asked kneeling down to the ground. Flowey scoffed and rolled his eyes. “A trashbag special, like can you teleport at will?”

“Uh….” She trailed off before looking at him with a look that he knew all too well. 

“Sheesh. I guess the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree. Alright, I uh...hang on.” The sound of the Earth shifting made her realize that Flowey had disappeared again. 

Aliza didn’t know how long she waited for until a blue glowing mushroom popped out of the ground, seemingly across from the room. 

“Alright. Teleport to here, if you can. I hold no liabilities if you fail.” Flowey spoke up, moving out of the way. 

Focusing her blue starry eyes on the strange looking mushroom, held her breath and closed her eyes. 

“God, that’s freaky.” Flowey commented, shaking his head in disbelief. “Too freaky.”

Opening her eyes upon hearing Flowey’s voice, the mushroom was right between her feet. “What’s freaky?” Aliza asked, peering down at the flower. 

“Oh nothing…except for the fact that I just witnessed a human use magic.” He replied getting snarky, “Kinda...gross to think about. Anyways, moving on.” 

“You think I’m gross?” She spoke up, getting defensive in her tone. 

“Nah. Just the act of two intersp...look, we’re getting off track here. I’m just commenting that there’s a first time for everything, okay?!”

There was a hum from Aliza who didn’t sound exactly convinced. 

“Look, let’s just keep moving forward and lil’ ol’ Flowey will explain later.”

“Hm... fine.” It wasn’t like she had much of a choice if he did offend her. He knew the way out and she didn’t. She was relying on a stranger, that somehow knew her Mom, to get out. The rest of the trip through the ruins was lackluster, unless you counted the non-stop rambling of Flowey, as exciting. It kept Aliza occupied and amused while they moved on. 

\----------------

Meanwhile, Frisk and family and friends were looking Aliza. All around the neighborhood and into the wilderness. It wasn’t until Papyrus brought it up, that maybe, just maybe, they should check the old underground. Frisk hadn’t even thought about that, why would her daughter be there, but just in case they all agreed to head down and search.

Undyne checked waterfall, while Alphys and Mettaton checked Hotland. Frisk and Papyrus stopped into Snowdin, looking around every building.

Papyrus stood in front of his old house. “AH…. THIS OLD PLACE HAS FALLEN TO RUIN. MAKES ME SAD, I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN BETTER CARE OF IT... SINCE IT HAS MEMORIES OF MY BROTHER…” He looked at the door and let out a loud gasp. “FRISK! SOME RUFFIAN HAS DAMAGED THE DOOR!”

Frisk ran over to Papyrus and looked at the door as well. “Do you think….?”

Papyrus opened the door and walked in, stopping instantly and causing Frisk to bump into him.

“Pap, wh-....” It didn’t take Frisk long to notice Flowey, sitting in a boot, on the couch. “Flowey?”

Flowey looked up at her and smiled. “Howdy, Frisk.”

“Flowey, what are going doing in here, in a boot?” Frisk walked over to him, but didn’t touch the couch, it looked like it decayed rather poorly.

“Aliza is here.” His face shifted to annoyed quickly. “She put me in a boot.” His tone of voice matched his expression on that last part.

“ALIZA, WHERE IS SHE???” Papyrus jumped and ran over to Flowey and scooped the boot up.

“Hey! Watch it! Don’t drop me!” He looked around nervously. “She went upstairs, idk what for, but she’s been up there for a while...”

Frisk turned and looked at the only 2 rooms. San’s door was cracked open, which was unusual. She went to walk up the creaky old stairs slowly, she wasn’t sure if they were very safe anymore. She whispered Aliza’s name, but no response. Walking over to Sans’ bedroom door she pushed it open gently, and gasped when she spotted Aliza, asleep, hugging Sans’ balled up blanket on his old bed. On her shoulder was Cobalt, slowly opening and closing his wings.

“Cobalt…” Frisk reached out to gently touch Aliza on the shoulder. “Sweetheart...wake up.”

“MMmmm….5 more minutes mom….” Aliza buried her face in the blanket.

Frisk looked up at the butterfly. “Sans….” she was whispering. “I’m so sorry, my love.” She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

He flew up to her nose and with his little hands rubbed her skin. She knew he was trying his hardest to comfort her. With a few more minutes and persuading later, Aliza was up and following her mom downstairs.

“LITTLE STAR! I AM GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT!” Papyrus ran over to hug her.

“Heh. Thanks Uncle Pap.” She shrugged.

“So……. we’re good?” Flowey looked at everyone. “Our deal is still in place, right…. Aliza?” He looked straight at her, unsure if she’d hold up her end of the deal. She was, after all, smiley trashbag’s daughter, but she was also Frisk’s.

“Deal?” Frisk looked at her daughter.

Aliza shuffled. “Ah. I promised to take him to the surface, if he helped me out of the underground…” She looked at her mother then to the floor.

“OH! WHAT A GREAT IDEA!” Papyrus chimed in, excitement in his voice. “WE SHALL GIVE YOU A VERY BEAUTIFUL POT!”

Flowey opened his mouth, he looked at Papyrus. Even though he hated the smiley trashbag, he was never that mad at Papyrus. “Ok.”

Cobalt flew over to Frisk and landed on her shoulder. Flowey looked at the butterfly and squinted, then back at Papyrus. It was almost like Cobalt didn’t trust him and Flowey liked this.

“Oh Papyrus, buddy, friend… Bestie? Do you mind if I stay with you?” He smiled and looked over to Cobalt.

Papyrus screeched. “YES! I WOULD LOVE THAT!” 

Frisk could feel pain rising in her joints. “We should...go.”

Once everyone was gathered, they headed to Toriel and Asgore’s, where Frisk spent the night being attended to by her mother.


	9. As we drift apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Aliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels trip is brought to you by: http://zemiki.tumblr.com and http://kimchigurlie27.tumblr.com collaborative story.
> 
> This is an http://axetale.tumblr.com inspired fanfiction! The story is a spin-off and reversed position.  
> Axetale is owned by http://thebananafrappe.tumblr.com and http://azulandrojo.tumblr.com . ♥
> 
> Ideas for different happenings inspired by http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com‘s comics and headcannons ♥
> 
> \-----
> 
> I might have missed some typos in fixing this up.  
> If you spot some please understand we re-read this and will touch up whatever we have missed. ♥

CHAPTER 9 - As we drift apart.

Aliza was now an adult. Frisk was wheelchair bound, her legs no longer able to work as properly as they use to. She didn’t want her daughter to stay at home all the time, to help her, she had Toriel for that. She tried many times to get Aliza to go out on her own and make a life for herself, to stop worrying about her crippled mother, but this always resulted in fights and Aliza storming out. Frisk was depressed, her will being stretched to the near nothingness. She missed Sans ever more, as her daughter never summoned him anymore, claiming that it was just “a silly familiar with no actual feelings.”

Frisk was sitting in the living room with Toriel, helping her knit some items for a craft show. She was tired, and her face was showing it. The medication she was on now was stronger than before, and now she was barely even there most of the time.

“We only have a few more to go, my dear.” Toriel looked over to Frisk with a gentle smile. “But if you are too tired I can help you to bed, it is no problem.”

Frisk shrugged. “I’ll be fine, mom.”

Frisk’s determination wasn’t as strong as it was when she was younger. She thought it must of been because of the accident, but Toriel suspects that maybe it is because of Aliza. They spent the better part of a day discussing how the determination Frisk had, had transferred to her daughter, and that with age, the more went to Aliza, and the less and less Frisk kept of her own. She also came up with the idea that maybe it was due to the depression and medication.

Very few people visited, mostly for holidays and the occasional surprise pop ins. Papyrus always made a note to visit a couple times a week, always wanting to see his little niece. Aliza had grown out of the ‘Little Star’ nickname, calling it childish, which upset Papyrus.

The sound of the door unlocking jolted Frisk out of her daze, and she looked up to see Aliza coming home from work. “Welcome home, Aliza.”

“Hey mom, grandma.” Aliza quickly rushed to her room. 

Aliza was slowly growing distant, Frisk could sense it. It didn’t help that she after she explain the night in detail, of the accident, that Aliza began to blame herself for it. She felt the only reason Aliza did stay to take care of her was out of guilt, and that in itself hurt Frisk.

“Hey mom, have you seen my little black purse?” Aliza came around the corner, looking around the room.

“No, have you?” Frisk looked to Toriel.

“No, my child, do you need it right away?” She proceeded to stand up.

Aliza huffed. “I have a date. I need it.” she was blunt while still looking around.

Frisk sighed and tried to wheel herself around to help look.

“Oh no, Frisk, please. Stay there I will help her!” With that Toriel was now also looking.

Frisk kept working on the items for the craft show, and soon enough Papyrus showed up for his regular visit along with Flowey. She greeted them, and they spent time with her. Toriel eventually found the purse and soon joined them.

Flowey slumped over. “These look dumb, what are they for?”

“They are for children, my dearest little flower.” Toriel hummed, not bothered by his rudeness, having dealt with children all week long.

“THEY ARE VERY GOOD, I WISH I COULD HELP, BUT THE STRING GETS CAUGHT IN MY FINGERS.”

“You always seem to get, caught up in the moment of it all.” Frisk chuckled to herself.

Toriel smiled. “It is good to see you so well today. And Papyrus, maybe you could give me a hand organizing all these?”

Papyrus sat up, very happily nodding. “AH YES, I SHALL ORGANIZE THEM EXPERTLY!”

“Organize. Pfft. Have you seen the way that you cook?” Flowey rolled his eyes before giving an irritated sigh. (That teen angst sigh) 

“WHY YES I HAVE, MY FRIEND. AND I THINK YOU ARE MERELY COMPLIMENTING ON MY EXPERTISE ON MY COOKING. MY ORGANIZATION SKILLS GO HAND IN HAND WITH COOKING.” Papyrus had begun to sort through the items but had paused to smile at Flowey. “SO THANK YOU KINDLY FOR SUCH PRAISE.”

“Compliment?!” The Flower began to burst into laughter but getting a warning poke in the back of the head from Toriel made him stop. “I can end you.” He threatened with the demonic sounding tone. 

Papyrus sighed and wagged a finger towards his friend, “FLOWEY, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE?”

“I can end you too.” He said with the same tone, but nobody looked concerned. Only getting a eyebrow raise out of Frisk. Before he gave a huff and leaned back in the boot. “This timel-”

Frisk furrowed her brows together and gave Flowey a glare. Toriel and Papyrus turning their attention on Frisk and then on Flowey, both looking terribly confused. 

“Ah. Don’t worry about it.” Frisk quickly replied and began to busy herself with the project she was working on. Sneaking glances over to Flowey occasionally, who just looked displeased with the turn of events. Toriel and Papyrus glanced at each other before slowly going back to what they were doing. It was then relatively quiet among the group for a bit, but the sounds of a door opening up in the hallway caught their attention. 

“Aliza?” Frisk called out, but there wasn’t any response. 

But the young adult soon came down the hallway and into the living room. Wearing a short oriental dress that ended at her mid-thighs. Her hair tied off into a messy bun and she had makeup on as well. Frisk stared at her daughter with disapproval in her face. “Aliz-”

“Mom, don’t you dare start.” Aliza interjected and moved into the living room. Frisk fell silent and sank within her chair slightly. Toriel simply looked disappointed and stopped her knitting. Aliza slowly gave Toriel a hug, noting the concerned expression on Papyrus. Toriel wrapped her arms around her Granddaughter. “Please be careful. Your Mother is just worried about you, Aliza.” 

Lingering within the hug for a moment before pulling away and giving Papyrus a hug. “Not me. I’m not concerned.” The flower interjected to no one’s surprise. “YES, PLEASE, LIT-ALIZA, WE ALL LOVE YOU VERY MUCH. WE WOULDN’T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU.”

“Eheheheheee.” The Flower gave a laugh and then leaned back into his boot. “She’s just going on a date, you are all acting like it’s the end of the world. Which I couldn’t care less if that was the case.”

Pulling back from Papyrus, Aliza gave Flowey some finger guns before briefly giving Frisk a small hug. But Frisk remained silent and watched as Aliza adjusted her purse. And just like that Aliza turned from the living room and then was out of the house. The wheelchair bound Mom then burst into tears with both Toriel and Papyrus moving to comfort her. And as per usual, Flowey was of absolutely...no help.

\------------

It wasn’t until Aliza got into the city that she really began to regret the wardrobe choice. The catcalls and slurs were really dulling her mood. But she was determined to get through the night, not wanting to prove that her Mother was right. This was her third date with this human named, Andy. And they were meeting up at a karaoke bar, which was going to prove interesting. But she was really interested in this guy, he made her feel special. Not as some freak or sideshow attraction exhibit. But a real person with feelings, thoughts, and, dreams. Andy had taken the time to really listen to her thoughts and problems. Offering his thoughts when she was finished with her rants. Something that she deeply appreciated from him. She wanted to know more about him and hoped to by the end of the night. 

Aliza stepped into the karaoke bar and immediately saw Andy standing by the door. He had black hair that was spiked up with stunning blue eyes. He was a bit taller than her and had a athletic build to him. His eyes boggled upon seeing Aliza and stood up straighter. Wearing a green t-shirt with a dark blue blazer, with a pair of tan pants with white sneakers. 

“Hey cutie!” He greeted moving over to wrap his arms around her small frame. 

Aliza returned the hug with a small laugh. “Hey handsome, how are you?” 

“I was good. But now I’m feeling even better with you around.” Andy planted a kiss onto her forehead. 

“I think that best sums up how I’m feeling.” She leaned into the kiss with big smile. 

Andy pulled back from the hug and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. “You look so beautiful tonight.”

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hair, finding that she’d much rather look at the floor at that moment. “Thank you.”

“Aw, look at you.” He chuckled and planted a kiss onto her cheek. “Okay. Okay. I’ll stop.”

Aliza felt like she was getting completely flustered by all the sweet attention he was spewing upon her. But felt Andy guide her into the karaoke bar. It was going to a good night, she could tell. 

\--------

Brrrrrttt!

Brrrrrttt!

Brrrrrttt!

Aliza let out a groan and forced her eyes to open. At first everything was blurry before the glowing of a cell phone between them caught her attention. Reaching to grab it and began to read the incoming messages on the cell. 

‘Did you really nail her?’

‘Dude, mission accomplished.’

“How did it go?’

Aliza shot up in and the events began to replay within her mind. Throwing the phone onto the bed with tears beginning to sting her eyes. Andy was still fast asleep within his bed. And as fast as she could, Aliza got dressed and dashed out of the apartment. It was close to about 3 AM, and, she was within the city. Her chest felt tight and she felt like crying at that point. Hot tears began to swell up within her eyes. And began to move down the block, letting out some sobs. There was no way that she could go home and face the humiliation from her family. Especially from her Mother, who’d just find a way to blame her for this as well. She didn’t want to hear her nagging voice. So, she walked within the city, feeling miserable for herself. She had really thought that he was different. That he cared about her and actually wanted a relationship together. But she was too stupid to see through him! She wanted somebody to talk to, she didn’t want to feel alone. Someone that wouldn’t judge her and put her down by her decisions. 

Aliza moved along the city for a bit before snapping to a conclusion. Cupping her hands together and focusing on her magic. It felt rusty and strange to re-use magic once more. But a blue glow emitted from her palms and Cobalt appeared. He was not as bright as before, his wings looking a bit tattered, and the expression on his face made her sad. He looked exhausted and weakly flapped his wings. 

“Cobalt.” She uttered in shock. The butterfly hung his head as if taking a deep sigh. And with whatever strength he had left, landed onto Aliza’s nose. Collapsing right then and there, resting upon her nose. 

“Cobalt…” Aliza gasped in fear and felt his hand try to rub against her nose. “I-I... I’m so sorry.” She choked out. 

The butterfly simply continued to pat away, looking drained and sad. “.... It’s not your fault. It’s mine.” Aliza whispered, “I caused this to you.” 

Wearily Cobalt shook his head and simply rested against Aliza. Closing his eyes and resting with his wings slowly flapping. 

“She misses you.” Aliza spoke up and Cobalt looked up at her. “But…that changes nothing. Internally, whether she’s aware of it or not, she felt at one point…”

The tears began to pool up in her eyes again and she gave a weak sob. “She blames me for it. The...accident. The reason...why we’ve been in this predicament.”

Aliza leaned against a parked vehicle and began to wipe away at the tears. Cobalt shook his head slowly and planting a small kiss on her nose. 

“I’m sure that...heh...Dad’s impressed with how much I fucked us all over, huh?” Aliza gave a bitter laugh and wiped some more tears, spreading her makeup across her cheeks. 

The butterfly flapped his wings and Cobalt was shaking his head some more, desperate to convey his feelings. 

“I hate myself for it, Cobalt. Every time I see her in the wheelchair, in pain, in the hospital…” She spoke in a soft voice, pain within her voice. “I get angry at myself. Because I put her in there.”

There was silence except for her crying for a bit before she whispered, “I hate everything for what I am. Tonight proved it, haha… I mean, let’s face it, I’m just some sorta...freak.”

She wiped her runny nose and sniffled. 

“So... that’s why, I haven't...I’m sorry Cobalt.” The butterfly planted another kiss and closed his eyes. 

“You’ve always been so good to me...and this is what you got in return. It's not fair. You deserve better. My parents deserve better. My family deserves better. My friends. Instead of just.... someone ruining it.”

She held her hand out to Cobalt and he climbed into it. Gently, she rubbed a finger against his tiny head. “I’m sorry, Cobalt.”

A voice called out, “Hey! Get off my car!”

Aliza peeled herself off the vehicle, quickly hiding the butterfly by unsummoning him. Standing up straight and wiping her eyes off as best as she could. She kept moving straight for awhile, feeling incredibly sorry for herself. Not wanting to even summon Cobalt back to be reminded of just how senseless she was. She kept walking until she saw a diner and decided to go in. It was basically empty except for a waitress chatting with a customer. 

The waitress and the elderly man turned their attention onto her as soon as she entered. Immediately regretting stepping in. The look of concern on both of them made Aliza worry.

“Sweetie, are you are okay?!” The waitress had asked, moving around the corner. 

The man eyes seemed to go right through her and Aliza shivered. “I’m ok. Um, rough night.” She managed to answer and then cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry for asking, but, can I just use the restroom?” Aliza asked, fidgeting her hands together. 

“Dear, you don't need to ask. Just follow that hallway and it's the first door to the right.” The waitress replied with a relieved smile. Although Aliza could see that they were both concerned.

“Thank you.” With that, she followed the directions and entered the single occupant bathroom. And gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her makeup was smudged all over her eyes and cheeks. She looked concerning. Becoming highly embarrassed by her appearance, she began to scrub her face down with warm water. She could hear the voices resume, unsure of what they were talking about. But there was no way that she was going to leave looking the same way that she did coming in.

When she felt presentable enough to leave bathroom, Aliza made her way back out. The waitress was pouring the old man, a cup of coffee. A quick glance to the clock told her it was 4:30 am. Both turning to glance at her as she came out into the main floor.

“Thank you for letting me use the restroom.” Aliza said and began to wait towards the exit.

“Now hold up, little missy.” The older man said softly, and Aliza paused in her steps.

“You in a rush? Janice just made a fresh cherry pie. And I think you could use a little sweetness in your life right now.” The man spoke, leaning over to give the step stool next to him a pat. 

Aliza stared at the man before he chuckled. “Janice and I, we don't bite. I may look like mean dog. But don't let appearances fool you.”

The waitress laughed at the man before lightly patting his arm. “Jacob! You're a hoot. Anyways dear, lemme cut you up a slice. On the house.”

“Put a extra dollop of whip cream, that’ll put a smile on anybody’s lips.” He replied before turning around and extending his hand out for a shake. “The name’s Jacob.” 

Aliza stood silently as she watched all of this unfold before her. Nobody had ever decided to just give her a free pie slice out of the blue. Staring at the man’s hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it.

“Aliza.” She replied as she let go and slowly sat next to Jacob.

“Aliza. Pretty name.” He remarked before taking ahold of his coffee. Leaning on the counter. A newspaper was neatly folded to his side. 

“Thank you.” She remarked, feeling a bit awkward.

“And that’s Janice, she’s the graveyard shift waitress here.” He nudged his head towards her. Janice was walking back with the plate of pie. It had a mountain of whip cream on it. Setting the plate with the pie in front of her with the silverware. “Here you go, sweetie. Would you care for a glass of milk with that?”

Aliza nodded, “Yes please and thank you.”

Janice smiled and moved to get the drink. Jacob peered at the pie and began to guffaw. “I said, a extra dollop, not bury the damn pie.”

“It's the same damn thing, Jacob!” She called out from the kitchen.

“Eh. Sure fine. Dollop. Eh Eh.”

Aliza found their conversation a bit amusing as she began to eat at the pie. It was still lukewarm, and it vaguely reminded her of Toriel. It made her heart feel heavy.

“Anyways Aliza, I dunno what’s bothering you. But something did tonight. Not my business to know. But you know, everything happens for a reason, or so they say.” Jacob paused and took a sip of his coffee.

“But when my wife died ‘bout four years ago, I didn't believe in that. Still don't. We’d been married about fifty years.”

Aliza opened her mouth, but he waved her off. “But sometimes we just gotta go with the flow. We ain't in charge of anything. But you know what? It's how we handle things that define us. We can either handle it with less grace than we'd like. Or we try to accept it gracefully.”

He chuckled and began to fiddle with his wedding ring. “And I ain't no spring chicken anymore. So, I can think of all the less graceful things I’ve done. And I wish I had done it a bit better. Given a chance to redo it all. But you? You got your whole life ahead of you. And whatever is bothering you now, it might seem like nothing when the next big problem comes along. So, keep your wits with you.”

Janice came with the glass of milk and gave it to Aliza. “Are you going on about your regret speech again?”

“Look at her. Looking as sad as she was earlier. I thought that she coulda used it.” He mumbled.

Aliza didn't feel as hungry in that moment. But ate anyways because she wasn't going to waste their generosity. Jacob had a good point and she didn't want to admit it. That pie and his words lingered within her mind for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.


	10. The Dilemma and Decision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a better future....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels trip is brought to you by: http://zemiki.tumblr.com and http://kimchigurlie27.tumblr.com collaborative story.
> 
> This is an http://axetale.tumblr.com inspired fanfiction! The story is a spin-off and reversed position.  
> Axetale is owned by http://thebananafrappe.tumblr.com and http://azulandrojo.tumblr.com . ♥
> 
> Ideas for different happenings inspired by http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com‘s comics and headcannons ♥
> 
> \-----
> 
> I might have missed some typos in fixing this up.  
> If you spot some please understand we re-read this and will touch up whatever we have missed. ♥

Aliza woke up in her bed the next day, having walked home and quietly snuck in the house. No one was home, as her mother needed to be taken to the hospital again. The only person in the house was Flowey, haven been left there since the night prior.

She walked into the living room and turned toward the flower. “‘Sup, flowey.”

Flowey looked at her, not too pleased. “She can’t reset, can she?”

“Reset….?” Aliza looked confused.

“Tch. Never mind.” He turned away from her.

“No no no, Flowey! Tell me!” Aliza ran around the flower and knelt to him. “What do you mean by reset?”

Flowey let out a sigh. “Reset. I’m guessing your mom never told you about that power she had?” when she shook her head, he continued. “It's the power to basically undo everything that had been done. Like, for example. If she were to use it. All this. You. Would be gone and she’d be a teen again.”

Aliza sat down and laughed. “That’s a good joke, no one has that sort of power, Flowey!”

Flowey glared at her long and hard. “No. She doesn’t anymore” he squinted. “But you do.”

Aliza stopped laughing, and stared at Flowey, unsure what he was implying. “I’m sorry little buddy, I don’t have that sort of power. I can’t even summon Cobalt in perfect health anymore….” she trailed off, looking out the window. “If I could. I’d….”

There was a moment of silence.

“Go back, to before that accident?” Flowey’s voice was a little too...playful. Like he was playing with her, but not in a good way.

“Flowey. I can’t do that.”

Flowey slapped his little leaves onto his pot and glared at her. “Put your hands out.”

She complied. “Wh-...”

“Now. Think long and hard about a glowing reset button.”

Aliza played along, laughing to herself when suddenly the room went black and a glowing yellow block with the words ‘Reset’ appeared in front of her. She jumped, and it vanished. Flowey grinned at her.

“See, told ya. No-”

Before he could finish she jumped up and ran out of the house. Flowey just growled a little, very annoyed now. She ran for a while and ended up at the cemetery. She ran inside and threw herself to her knees, in front of his grave, her dad’s grave. She was winded from running so far, so fast. She put her hand on his grave.

“D…...dad.” Aliza was crying, huffing as she tried to catch her breath. 

Her pink eyes scanned the tombstone and sat down next to it. Resting her head against it and clenching her eyes shut. Tears kept coming down her cheeks with the sobs. Pulling her legs close and wrapping her arms around them. 

“Dad…” She cried out and whimpered. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for everything.” Her fingers dug into the material of her pants. Rocking lightly as she repeated her apology. 

“I’m sorry that I... I caused all of this. I brought all this misery to us. You. Mom. Me.” Aliza choked on her tears and coughed violently. 

“I brought all of this onto everyone. Everyone’s lives have been affected. You had so many people who loved and cared about you.”

Aliza sat up straight and pointed at the grave. “You. You, Dad.”

She shook her head sideways and hung in shame. “And I never got the chance to see why. Only stories. Pictures. Videos. None of that mattered, because that was not you in person.”

Aliza looked up at the sky. “And you know who got ultimately screwed over?” Her throat tightened up. “Mom.” She squeaked.

“Mom. Mom, who is in the hospital, who has been in the hospital more times than I can count.” Her voice was strained, “Dad…”

Her tear-filled eyes glanced at the grave. “I... I don't think she has a lot of time left.”

She weakly laughed and shook her head again. “Everyone says she’s so determined. That she’ll pull through; But the pain is so awful...so awful… and each time, she’s staying in the hospital longer…”

Her posture dropped, and she began to sob again. Fresh tears running again down her cheeks. “Until…” She wailed loudly and covered her face. 

“She’s here. With you.” She croaked and wailed even louder. “Like she was supposed to be… from the start!”

Aliza collapsed onto her back and covered her face, violently crying. She began to choke again, so she sat up, coughing. Wheezing as she placed a hand on the top of the grave. 

“And... And... she had every chance to bring you back. And I treated her like shit.” She whispered and rested her head against the tombstone. 

“So. So, I’m going to make things right. I’m going to do better this time around for you and Mom. I’ll be a good daughter to you both.”

She shifted over and planted a kiss on the tombstone. “You both deserve it.”

Aliza stood up as she felt her heartbeat race. Closing her eyes and focusing on the vision of the box. Opening her eyes to see the empty black void, before her was the glowing box, ‘Reset’. Her trembling fingers hovered over it, as she stared at it.

Everything would be gone. Everything that she knew. In that moment, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. It’d be gone. She didn't have to live this life anymore. Her memory flashed back to the photo. How genuinely happy her Father was. They’d be reunited. 

“I will try not to cry this time…” Aliza whispered, feeling some tears run down her cheeks. Her fingers gently pressed the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End...


	11. THANK YOU'S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just us thanking everyone :>

** Zemiki **

Hoi~

Zemiki, or Zem for short. Just wanted to thank everyone for your comments and for reading our collaborative story. This was Kimchigurlie's story at first, but after she posted some of it on my discord, I started suggesting what to add to make it sadder. Next thing I knew I was in google docs with her typing up the feel-iest feels. I thank you for letting me in on this, it was fun. Even if we did get sidetracked a lot in the doc, lol.

A couple times I had KG asking "zem why...." or "zemi.....my heart" because I took the train down feel lane and didn't stop. I can't take all the credit though, she got me a few times and ow, my dude, lol.

I would also like to thank thebananafrappe and azulandrojo, both their tumblr names, for their amazing Axetale story! It was heavy inspiration for this and I hope you enjoyed it. I'd also like to thank Mercy-Monster, because your headcanons are amazing and I loved your comic so much~♥

Also thanks to my homegirl, Ms-Loki, for proof-reading a few chapters and telling me how to better write Toriel's dialogue. Also for pointing out issues in our writing styles(like messing up our tenses). You the mvp, my dude.

I might write more Undertale fan fiction in the future. I got some ideas. Will it be the feels or the fluff? idk. Tbh. I'm all over the place.

Thank you all for reading, it means a lot. Mine is short because I'm terrible with making long....stuff. (I did mostly dialogue stuff and now you see why :'>)

Peace 'n love,  
Zem.

  
  
  
  
  
 **Edit >> THIS AU IS GETTING RE-BOOTED. THE WORK IS GOING TO BE ENTIRELY ZEMIKI'S, AND KIMCHIGURLIE WILL HAVE NO PART IN THE RE-BOOT.  
**  
PLEASE CONTACT ZEMIKI OVER TUMBLR, TWITTER OR DEVIANTART FOR ANSWERS. THANK YOU ♥ 


End file.
